Alucard's Toy Version 3
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Yes, I know, another bloody version. *Shrugs* oh well. Instead of staying at Hellsing, Emily is sent off to the orphanage. What will happen to little Emily once Alucard no longer visits, all the other orphans bully her, and she feels more alone then ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**If you have read Alucard's Toy Version 2 then you will know what is going on. Alright, this one is if Emily went off to the orphanage. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where did you find this girl?" The sister ask, she looked down at me with curious eyes but I didn't pay any attention to her, I stared at the floor. I feel so...empty inside, shouldn't I feel sad? Shouldn't I be crying my eyes out? I was alone, I will always be alone. I had no family, no friends, nobody, all I had was my daddy, he didn't pay much attention to me, he was always too busy, but his company was enough to make me happy. I didn't care that he was too busy to even glance at me, I was happy enough to sit there with him.

"Oh, I was friends with her father, we had her stay the night yesterday, then my butler, Walter, went to go drive her home and he found him..." Sir Integra said, my eyes became wide as I saw the image of my daddy lying in a pool of blood, his blood, that crimson liquid framing his broken body. "Dead." She muttered.

"The girl's mother?" The sister ask, I started to tear up when remembering the night my mother died.

"Deceased." Sir Integra said.

"Does she have any other relatives?" The sister ask, I looked up at Sir Integra, she looked down at me waiting patiently for the answer.

"None that I know of." I whispered, I no longer wanted to looked at Sir Integra so I looked back at the floor.

"Alright." The sister said standing up, she smoothed out her outfit and looked at Sir Integra. "Are you positive you don't want her, after all, you did say that you were a friend of the family." I saw Alucard, Pip, and Walter's head shift, looking at Sir Integra for her answer, Sir Integra stood up, I looked up at Sir Integra, waiting for an answer. These people, Sir Integra, Alucard, Walter, they're all so nice to me, they...understood me in away, they were patient with me, treated me like I was their family. The orphanage, I heard, is a horrible place, I didn't want to go, I didn't want to be adopted, have some strange family take care of me. They could be anything, abusive, pedophiles, druggies, maybe enslave me...perhaps I exaggerating but I still did not want to go. Sir Integra looked at me, her eyes became a bit wide and sad, she stared at me for another few seconds and then closed her eyes so she no longer had to look at me.

"I'm positive." Sir Integra said, she clenched her fist as she leaned against the desk, I heard Alucard growl, I looked up at the adults, they were all glaring at Sir Integra.

"Very well." The sister said, she then walked over to me, I looked up at her, the sister was hesitant but she held out her hand to me, I looked at it and then slipped my hand into hers. "Does Amelia have any items with her?"

"It's Emily." I said annoyed, the sister just gave me a look and then looked back at Sir Integra waiting for a response.

"No, she has no items with her." Sir Integra said still refusing to look at me, the sister sighed.

"Alright." The sister said and looked back down at me. "We will be leaving then."

"Walter, please walk Sister Gabriella and...*Gulp* Miss. Thorne out." Sir Integra said closing her eyes, Walter bowed, he looked quite mad, his eyes shining with sadness.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said, I looked up at Alucard, his fangs were digging into his bottom lip, blood drizzling down his chin, his crimson eyes swirling with madness, small low growls coming from him, his eyes burned into mine, I knew that his anger was not directed towards me. The sister tugged my arm lightly, I looked back up at her, she gave me a warning look to obey her, telling me to come, she lead me out of the room, Walter behind us as he walked us out. We slowly made our way out to the car, Walter stood outside, his hands folded behind his back, the sister put me in the car and then she got into the drivers side. I looked away from Walter and looked up at one of the windows, Sir Integra stood there, Alucard stood beside her, his shadows flaming with rage, but she didn't pay any attention to him. Pip walked out of the manor and stood beside Walter, the two exchanged a few words, I sighed as the car pulled away from the manor.

* * *

The sister, Emily, and Walter walked out of the room, I bit my lip, Emily looked so hurt. Did I make the right decision? I heard Alucard growling, but I didn't care, I turned around and looked out the window. The sister and Emily walked out to the car and the sister strapped her in, little Emily's eyes wandering, she then saw me, her blue eyes dull and sad as she stared at me, I heard Pip walk out of the room and Alucard walk up closer to me, he stood beside me looking out at Emily. In the corner of my eye, I could see his shadows flaming like a wild fire.

"Why the hell are you sending her away?" Alucard growled.

"She will be safer there then here." I said.

"Safer?" Alucard growled, even angrier. "Remember how Seras ended up when she went to an orphanage?"

"I know, but lets hope that she's not like Seras. Lets hope that things will end up better for our little Emily." I said. "We can't have her be like Seras, make the same decisions, she can't stay here. She'll be just like Seras...feel the same way...we'll mess up. If we treat her like Seras...then she will be Seras and end up...killing herself."

"Emily is strong, she wouldn't do such a thing." Alucard said, I smirked.

"We also said that Seras was strong, that she fought for her life and the life of others, but we were wrong about that too." I said, Alucard growled.

"Seras is not weak, she just had a weak moment." Alucard growled.

"And in that moment she took her life." I said, after that Alucard didn't say anything, we watched as the car pulled away, I could feel small tremors going through the room, I could feel Alucard's demon roaring out, I was spooked but I wasn't going to show him that. "Alucard, control yourself." I ordered and turned around, a pissed Walter and Pip walked into the room, I put my head in my hand not wanting to hear anymore ranting today.

"Do forgive me for questioning you, Sir, but don't you think that was unwise of you to send her off with a sister that...doesn't treat her right?" Walter ask.

"What do you mean? Ser...Emily will be fine." I said, why did I almost say Seras? God, I really don't want to mix the two up, if I do then that means Emily really is like Seras and I don't want that.

"The sister just seemed...bothered with the fact of taking Emily to the orphanage. If I may say so, she was giving Emily odd looks that I did not like at all." Walter went on.

"Miss. Thorne will be alright, it's for the best that she goes to live at the orphanage." I said, I then walked pass them. "I do not wish to be bothered again about this matter." I heard Alucard growl, Pip scoff, and Walter sigh.

"Yes, Sir." Walter and Pip said, I walked out of the study, I made my way outside to my garden, right away, without any second thoughts or hesitations, I walked over to where Seras' headstone was, under a tree, near the red roses. I read the headstone for the millionth time, 'Seras Victoria. Loving Daughter, Devoted Friend, Beloved Fledging', there was a rose carved into her headstone in the middle. For once, I sat down in the grass, staring at her headstone with wide eyes, my breathing a little unsteady, what's wrong with me?

"Seras." I whispered, after Seras' died, I didn't realize how much I actually cared for her, I cried so many times, the last time I cried that hard was when my father died when I was twelve. I started whispering then, as if I was speaking to her, which was weird because I never did this, I just always stood there and thought about her. "Seras, she can't be in the reincarnation of you. No...she is. I just hope that...things will be better for you. I hope that you find happiness, I hope that you will raise a family of your own, instead of being turned into a monster and be stuck in life, frozen, not being able to grow old with your loved one, or have not being able to have any offspring. Just...don't die on us again...Seras...Emily." I was surprised to feel a hot tear slide down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away with a sniff. I picked one of the roses, I sniffed it a few times, the scent lovely, a few small droplets of water on the small red petals, it looked quite beautiful, I smiled and set the rose on the headstone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Two Days Later (Night)**

I sat on a swing set, I was suppose to be in bed asleep along with the other girls but I didn't like it in there, I couldn't sleep, the bugs crawling about bothered me and the girls liked to pull pranks on me while I slept. So I came out here at night, I swung back and forth, the night air brushing my cheeks and hair, it felt nice, it was peaceful. I looked up at the pale moon, it was shining down on my form, I sighed happily, then a figure appeared next to me, I looked up to see Alucard. I was so happy to see him that I jumped off the swing set with tears in my eyes, I hugged him tightly, he petted my hair trying to soothe me. I wiped the tears away and sat back down on the swing set, Alucard sat down on the other one.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I found this." Alucard said handing me Helena.

"Helena!" I said and grabbed her, I hugged her tightly to me, I missed her so much. "Thank you."

"May I ask, why do you love that doll so much?" Alucard ask, I looked at Helena sadly.

"This was the last thing my mother gave to me before she died." I whispered, I looked at her, tears streaming down my face, I held it out to Alucard. "Please take her. I don't want her here at the orphanage, one of the girl's might ruin her or take her."

"Emily..." Alucard said.

"No! Please take her, I would hate to see her ruined, this is the last thing I got from my mother, I can't have it destroyed." I said, Alucard slowly took it and then stuffed it lightly into his pocket, I sniffed a few times.

"Why aren't you inside?" Alucard ask after sitting in a long moment of silence, I looked back at the orphanage with a sniff and then I looked up at Alucard.

"I don't like it here." I muttered, Alucard gritted his teeth in anger, he studied me for a few seconds, anger growing in his eyes, his hand came up and brushed my hair to the side, I winced from the pain on my forehead.

"What happened?" Alucard ask looking over my wound from today.

"Some girls threw stones at me." I said, rubbing over my arm where another wound was from the stones, I heard Alucard growl.

"What did you do about it?" Alucard ask.

"At first I told a sister, but she lashed me with a ruler for lying..." I said, another growl from Alucard. "So, then I punched one of the girls in the face." Alucard seemed happy about this. "But I got into more trouble." I looked at my bruised hands where the ruler hit me. "Why didn't Sir Integra want me? Am I troublesome?"

"Troublesome?" Alucard ask, I looked up at Alucard.

"Yeah...am I mental? Troublesome?" I ask.

"Why do you think such things about yourself?" Alucard ask pulling me into his lap, he swung on the swing a bit, I leaned into him as he held me.

"I heard the Sisters talking about me, they said that I was troublesome, that I was as mental as a girl named Victoria." I said, Alucard gripped my arm.

"Seras Victoria?" Alucard ask.

"Yeah, does everybody know Seras?" I ask amazed about how many people knew her.

"Emily, you are not mental or troublesome, those scum bitches don't know what they're talking about." Alucard growled, I sighed, not sure what to believe anymore. "And as for Integra, she cares for you but she wishes for you to stay safe."

"Safe? What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I don't know." Alucard lied, I glared up at him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Do you wish to hear more about Seras?" Alucard ask.

"Not really." I said tired of everybody talking about her and saying how much I was like her. "But she has something to do with it, doesn't she?"

"In away." Alucard said. "You know that Seras committed suicide, right?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Integra's afraid that you would end up like Seras, end up with her fate." Alucard said.

"She's afraid that I might kill myself?" I ask.

"Not just that." Alucard said not looking at me.

"What then?" I ask.

"Do you know of Dracula?" Alucard ask.

"Of course, everybody knows him." I said remembering all the movies staring Bela Lugosi, Christopher Lee, and Peter Cushing. The book Dracula, written by Bram Stoker.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Alucard ask.

"No." I said.

"Well start believing." Alucard whispered, I looked up at him with curious eyes. "I am Count Dracula, Vlad the Impaler."

"What?" I ask confused, has he gone insane?

"I am a vampire, my dear." Alucard purred, his fangs glinting in the moon light.

"That explains a lot." I said, Alucard chuckled. "What does this have to do with Seras?"

"Seras was my fledging, my Draculina." Alucard said.

"She...was a vampire?" I ask. "You turned her?"

"Indeed I did." Alucard said proud.

"So...Sir Integra is afraid...that not only I would kill myself...but I would be turned into a vampire...by you?" I ask trying to figure it all out.

"Yes." Alucard purred.

"That's why she didn't want me?" I ask.

"I believe so." Alucard growled angry.

"Alucard...you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" I ask scared of him a bit now.

"Not on purpose." Alucard said, we sat in another long silence until I broke it.

"Will I see you again?" I ask.

"If you wish." Alucard purred happily at the idea.

"I do, I wish to see you again." I said.

"Then I will come." Alucard said petting my hair, I leaned into the touch happily. "Just remember to stay strong, little one. Don't let those bitches get to you."

"Yes, Sir!" I said nodding my head and smiling up at him, he grinned down at me, but then his eyes became blank, after a few seconds he gritted his teeth in anger. He stood up and gently sat me down on the swing. "Alucard?"

"Please, excuse me. Sir Integra calls, I must go." Alucard said, his crimson eyes glowing, I gulped, he ruffled my hair. "Stay strong." He repeated, I nodded, he then vanished. I sighed while looking at the ground, I swung back and forth on the cold swing, the swing squeaking from my weight and desperately needing oil.

* * *

I appeared in my Master's study, Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk, she glared up at me when I appeared, I gave a low growl, low enough so she couldn't hear it.

"Vampire, where were you?" Sir Integra ask.

"At the orphanage." I said, why bother to lie? She'll just order me to tell the truth.

"Visiting Emily?" Sir Integra ask.

"Who else?" I growled.

"Why the hell did you go there?" Sir Integra yelled slamming her hand onto her desk.

"Why the hell are they throwing stones at her and calling her mental?" I ask, her eyes became wide.

"What?" Sir Integra ask.

"Why the hell are they smacking her with rulers for 'lying'?" I went on.

"Emily...is being treated this way?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes." I hissed, Sir Integra was quiet for the next moment, she then cleared her throat.

"Emily, will be fine...she can take care of herself." Sir Integra said, I growled at her, she glared at me.

"Emily told me herself that she doesn't like it there." I repeated what she said.

"It's for the best, she'll be thankful when she becomes older." Sir Integra said.

"The girl has bruises on her, wounds that were fresh, that were bleeding." I snarled.

"Enough!" Sir Integra said wincing at what I said, she looked away from me, her breathing a bit unsteady.

"Emily...will be fine...she'll be fine...just fine." Sir Integra said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and I'm sorry that Alucard was out of character. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I could honestly say that Sir Integra looked quite crazy as she breathed heavily and kept repeating that Emily will be fine at the orphanage, she shook her head and glared up at me, sweat beads laid out on her forehead.

"I don't want you to go back to that orphanage again, I don't want you to visit Emily again, Alucard, do you understand?" Sir Integra ask, I growled out in anger, my demon roaring also, my gloves glowed red from the new order, I was forced into a bow, my right hand over my heart as I bowed to her.

"Yes, my Master." I growled to her.

* * *

**Three Nights Later**

I sat on the swing, once again swinging back and forth, I looked about the night, waiting patiently, listening carefully but nothing happened, nobody showed. I sighed, and looked down at the ground sadly, he promised, he said that he would come back to see me, he promised. A tear trailed down my face, I missed him even though I barely knew him and he was my kidnapper, I couldn't help but miss him. Why couldn't he kidnap me again? I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Alucard." I whispered hoping that he would hear and then appear, but he didn't. My bruised eye hurt as I shifted my gaze to look up in front of me, but there was nobody there like usual. Why did he lie?...was he even real? Am I crazy? Mad? Did a man in red ever exist? And vampires?! Really? There's no such thing...perhaps the sisters were right, I am mental...troublesome. Sir Integra...she said that she was friend's with my father...did I make up Alucard because I felt so alone? Or was I just seeing things?

I cried harder at the fact that I might be mad, I didn't want to be crazy but nothing made sense and I was all alone, nobody was here to help me, the sisters and the orphans hated me. Why couldn't I have one friend? Anyone would have been fine, even my imaginary friend, Alucard. I don't care if I was crazy and that I made him up, just as long as I can see him, that I would be happy, but he still didn't appear. I clenched the chains of the swing set, my teeth gritted as I stared at the empty cold night, I wanted to scream and cry but I held it all in.

Alone...alone in the world...no one...I felt empty inside...so...alone.

* * *

I stood on the roof of the orphanage looking down at little Emily, she was crying, I could smell the salty tears, I wish I could go down and comfort her. I had told her that I would return to her, but now here she sits, alone, waiting patiently for me, but is disappointed each night when I don't show. I felt another presence, I looked down to see an angry sister in her night gown, she stomped over to Emily who didn't notice her, Emily jumped when the sister pulled her from the swing set. The sister started to yell at Emily, I could see the tears trailing down her cheeks as she stared up at the sister, I growled angry. The sister grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards the orphanage.

* * *

The sister pushed me through the open door, I fell onto the kitchen floor with a groan, the sister barged in and closed the door behind her, she glared down at her.

"Why are you so troublesome? Can't you behave like all the other children?" The sister ask while grabbing the ruler, I sighed while standing up, I put my hands out as I closed my eyes and gulped.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, smack, sting.

"Children are not allowed outside after six o'clock." The sister yelled, smack, sting.

"I know, I...the girls...they don't like me...they pull pranks on me while I sleep." I cried tears streaming down my face from the pain in my hands from the damn ruler, smack, sting.

"None sense. All the girls are in bed and asleep, they listen unlike you." The sister said, smack, sting.

"One of the Fair Haired Children gave me a black eye." I said and glared up at the sister, smack, sting. The sister glared right back, she slammed the ruler down on the counter and put her hands on her hips.

"Why on Earth would they beat on you?" The sister ask.

"The same reason why you beat on me, you don't like me." I said, she just glared at me more.

"Perhaps you would have more friends if you didn't have such a mouth." The sister said pushing me forward. "Go to bed."

"Yes, _Ma'am._" I growled.

...

**The Next Day**

"What do we have here?" A girl ask while a shadow was cast over me, I sighed and looked up at Velma, to her right was a boy, Henry, and to her left was a girl, Iris.

"What do you want, Velma?" I ask.

"I want you to kiss my ass." Velma said smirking at me.

"You already have two ass kissers following you around daily." I said turning away from her, I was pushed down, I looked up to see Henry over me glaring down at me.

"At least I have friends." Velma said looking around at the other happy children that had friends, she then looked down at me, who sat alone. "It's better then being dead to the world, like you." She snickered. "Nobody would probably notice if you dropped dead this very second." Tears came to my eyes.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"Little Orphan Emily, all alone, will forever remain alone." Velma went on.

"Shut up!" I growled, Iris kicked me in the ribs.

"Show some respect to those who are better then you!" Iris yelled.

"Does it matter? Nobody listens to trash like her." Velma said, I growled and pounced on her, I punched her in the face but as soon as I did that, Henry pulled me off of her, he got on top of me and started beating on me. I cried and screamed in pain.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" I begged.

"Bitch!" Velma screamed at me. "Henry!" Henry obeyed and got off of me, I looked back up at them, blood drizzled from Velma's mouth, she then spat her bloody salvia at me, the spit landing on my cheek. "You are nothing, Emily." They started to pick up stones, I knew what was next so I wrapped my arms around my head trying to protect it. "And don't you ever touch me again!" A stone hit me in the side, I grunted in pain, stones hit me all over, arms, legs, some managed to hit my head that wasn't covered, I cried out wanting it to stop, to end, but it didn't.

"Stop!" I cried out, I could hear kids start to laugh...laugh? Why weren't they helping me? Why just stand by and laugh? I cried harder, I hate it here! I hate them! I just wanted to run, get as far away from here as possible. They finally ran out of stones that they were holding, I peeked at them, they were smirking, Henry and Iris laughing along with the other orphans, the crowd started to break up, kids going back to their original thing since the fun had ended.

"Nothing." Velma said and started to walk away, Henry and Iris laughing behind her, I wiped the spit off my face, sniffing and crying some more, I then curled up into a small ball and cried more. I hate this place.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry, short chapter but I got distracted by friends again. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Four Years Later (Emily- 13 years old)**

**_Emily's Dream_**

"Stay strong." A voice whispered to me, but I couldn't see, all I saw was darkness, I saw movement in the corner of my eye, I turned my head with a gasp but there was nothing behind me. I ran towards where I saw the movement but there was still nothing, I then heard the smacking sound of paws hitting the ground, I looked behind me, I could see eight glowing crimson eyes. I gulped, I neared the ravenette dog, he looked up at me, not scared at all, he didn't move, just stared.

The scene then changed, I was standing in a corridor that looked to be of a Manor's, paintings lining the wall, crimson carpet under my feet, a double door stood in front of me. I looked around scared, I had a small headache, something tugging at my memories, this place...I've been here before...but when...where am I? I went in a small circle, taking in my surroundings. Where am I? Then, once more, I saw movement in the corner of my eye, I turned to see a happy blonde skipping down the corridor. I shook as I saw that the girl looked just like me, is this my older self? The girl looked to be nineteen, she had long legs, spikey blonde hair, big blue eyes and a big happy smile, a sharp fang just barely sticking out as she grinned. Her yellow uniform snug on her, showing off her curves, her big breast bouncing as she skipped towards me, but she didn't stop in front of me, she went right through me as if I wasn't there, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a muffled invitation, the girl walked in, I followed her. But before I could see anymore the scene changed again, I was now little, tears streaming down my face as I stood in a dark small space. I looked ahead of me to see a door slightly ajar, I peeked out to see men over a man and a woman, something kept telling me that it was mommy and daddy but...my mom and dad didn't look like that. I cried over the two people as if they were my parents, a small whimper came from me when one man slammed his foot onto my "mother's" chest.

"Mommy." I whispered, I then ran out of the closet, picked up a fork, and shoved it into the man's eye, the other man firing his gun, pain strikes me in my stomach, I flew back, hit a wall, and fell to the floor. I looked up to see the man violating my mother's corpse, I blinked, but only for a second, and in that second the scene changed. Instead of the men and my dead parents before me, it was my actual father before me, a puddle of his own blood surrounding his form. I reached a bloody hand towards him, groaning and grunting from the pain in my stomach as my own blood formed around me, my bloody hand clenched his shirt but he didn't move, tears streamed down my face.

_**End of Emily's Dream**_

* * *

I shot up in bed panting, real tears streaming down my face, what happened? What was that? I hugged my legs tightly to me and cried, I was confused...scared. Something then hit my head, I looked up to see a slipper lying on my bed, I looked up, one of the girl's were sitting up glaring at me, she looked quite tired.

"Shut up!" She hissed and then turned over, trying to go back to sleep, I stared at her for another few seconds while sniffing, I wiped the tears away and got up out of bed, the bed squeaking as I got up. I crept out of the room and went down the hall to the bathroom, the dirty stalls lining the wall, sinks lining the other wall, I slowly made my way to the sinks. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was disgusted by myself, my hair a mess, my eyes red and puffy, my nose red, but that's not what bothered me, I didn't find myself attractive, all the girls here were pretty and they always looked at me disgusted. Never inviting me things like makeovers, playing, talking, listening to music, nothing. They all hated me. I looked away from my reflection with a groan.

What's wrong with me? I sighed, I turned on the water, it poured out, I cupped my hands and the water filled up the space in my hands, I then splashed the cool water over my face. I did this a few times until I felt a little better, I exhaled and wiped my hands off on one of the white hand towels. As soon as I turned off the water, I heard laughing out in the hall, I froze, I knew exactly who it was and I was in deep shit. I heard more laughing, it was Henry and his new gang, after Velma was adopted he made new friends and they bullied me just about every single day. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't fight them off, one person against six, that's not right, I could hide! I looked around me, the only hiding spot was the stalls, I quickly ran to the last stall, closed the door a bit, and sat up on the toilet, I listened carefully.

"The bathroom light is on...looks like somebody is out of bed." Henry said, I winced, how could I forget about the damn light?! I heard them pile in, I was shaking so bad, I can't handle this tonight, not tonight, not again. I curled up a bit, soft whimpers coming from me as some tears escaped, I can't handle this! I was so tired of getting beat on every single fucking day! I heard them walk about.

"Dude, there's nobody here, someone probably just left the light on. Can we go now?" Drew whined.

"Whatever." Was Henry's answer.

"Hold on, I have to piss." Tyler said.

"Hurry up, man!" James said annoyed, I heard Tyler come closer.

"What the hell are you doing way over there?" Ben ask.

"Sorry for not being gay and like to pee in front of other guys! I don't want you faggots staring at my dick." Tyler said, I would have found this funny but I was too upset to laugh at anything anymore, I jumped when Tyler opened the door to my stall. He looked down at me with curious eyes and then a smirk came to his face, Tyler grabbed me by my hair, a small shriek coming from me, Tyler pulled me out of the stall. "Look what I got here!"

"Emily!" Henry said happily.

"Get off!" I cried, they just laughed, Tyler threw me against the wall, I slid down the wall and huddled myself in a corner as they surrounded me, I cowered before them, scared what they might do. Henry grabbed my hair this time, he pulled my head back so I had to look up at him.

"Little Orphan Emily." Henry said.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, his hand met my face, I fell over with a bust lip, blood drizzling down my chin, I looked up at him, he glared down at me. Drew's leg came out and he kicked me in the ribs, I fell over with a grunt, I wrapped my arms around me, waiting for the pain to pass, Ben slammed his foot onto my hand. I screamed in pain, he shifted his foot different ways, I grabbed his foot, trying to get it off my injured hand but he didn't, he just put more pressure on it, I bit my lip, trying to muffle the screams, I whimpered more as tears fell. The foot finally left my hand, but Henry's hand came down, he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up so my toes were just barely touching the floor. I choked, my hands gripping his wrist, he smirked up at me, he then slammed me into one of the mirrors.

I fell to the floor, coughing, breathing deeply, I rubbed my sore throat, I looked up at Henry, he bent down, I flinched but I was surprised that he didn't touch me, I looked at him again, he was holding a shard glass from the mirror. I looked up to see that my form had broke the mirror, Henry then shoved the shard of glass in my hand, cutting my palm a bit and making me bleed, it hurt but at the same time the pain made me feel...alive, made me feel like I wasn't dead to the world, that I was also a living person. But that feeling was gone as soon as it came, I looked at Henry wide eyed.

"Go ahead, use it, I dare you." Henry said. "Defend yourself, you little bitch." I glared at him, but for once he looked quite surprised when I brought my arm out and slid the shard of glass across, making a cut on my forearm, blood drizzling out. I groaned from the pain but once again got that feeling of being alive, Henry looked at me with disgust. "You sick freak!" His knee came up and met my mouth, I fell backwards, my head hitting the sink, I fell onto my side, my head bleeding.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tyler yelled as he kicked me in the stomach.

"She's mental, what else?!" Drew yelled.

"Lets get out of here." Henry said, the boys then left me alone, I sat up slowly, dizzy from the blood loss, I raised my arm that I had cut just moments ago, the wound wasn't deep enough for me to bleed to death but it was enough to make me bleed. I stood up, broken glass cutting deeply into my bare feet, I winced and made my way to the sink, I once more turned on the water and looked at myself in one of the unbroken mirrors. I looked away, disgusted with myself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Four Years Later (Emily- 17 years old)**

For the second time today, I slid the razor across my arm, I hissed at the pain that came, I gritted my teeth and finished cutting, I held the slightly bloody razor between my fingers as I looked down at my cut. Seeing the blood made me feel better but at the same time I was angry with myself for doing such a thing, but I knew that I would get over it and start up again tomorrow. I heard a small noise, I looked up to see a young girl staring at me with wide eyes.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, I hated it when they snuck up on me like this, the girl ran out scared, she was one of the new ones that showed up but I could tell that she was going to be just like the other girls. I looked back at the cut, my breathing unsteady, I got up and walked over to the sink, avoiding my reflection, I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore. I turned on the water and slid my bleeding arm under, I hissed again from the pain but the water washed the wound, I pulled my arm out from under the water and slid my sleeve down, covering up the six cut wounds on my arm.

I was surprised that some of the scars has faded during the years, others remained, leaving slightly dark scars. I sighed after cleaning off the blood stained razor, I ran a hand through my hair, I made my way back to the Girl's Bedroom, I hid my razor under the night stand and sat down on my bed.

"Look who's back, the freak." Lizzie said, I ignored her, even though her words hurt me, I laid down on my bed.

"You'll burn in hell for what you do every single day." Gwen said.

"And you care why?" I ask.

"I don't." Gwen said.

"Then don't mention it again." I said, turning over so my back was to them.

"Bitch." Gwen whispered, I rubbed my temples, just one more year and then I'm out of this hell hole, soon I'll be eighteen and leave this place forever. I sighed once more and curled up some, it was warm, I felt comfortable but my arm stung from the fresh cut, the first cut from today still hurt as well but I was use to the pain after four years of doing it. I closed my eyes, soon falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Emily's Dream**_

"Remember." A soft voice whispered to me, the voice was so angelic, so warm and soothing. "Remember." It repeated.

"Remember what?" I ask surrounded by darkness again, I had dreams like this just about every single night, but they seemed to have gotten worse, at first it was a happy young girl, dreams mixing with some of my happy memories, but then the dreams were horrible. The young girl at the worst of her times, and the memories of my worst times.

"Stay strong." Said another voice, a more of a baritone voice, the voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember.

"What?" I called out to it, then the voices started again, chanting the same things at the same time.

"Remember." The angelic voice said.

"Stay strong." The baritone voice said, the voices getting louder and louder, I covered my ears and hunched over.

"STOP!" I screamed out to them and the voices did stop, I opened my eyes to see I was standing in a field, a few feet away from me was the older blonde that looked just like me, but this time she wore a police uniform.

"Remember." The angelic voice whispered again.

The blonde that laid before me, had a hole in her chest and she was bleeding to death, but yet she fought for her life, her blue eyes sparkling, her hand reached out but then it fell, to weak to hold it up. A gloved hand came out and took her hand, holding it, the symbols on the glove glowing red.

The scene changed, I was in a dark alley, a man holding me against a wall, holding a knife to me, I didn't pay any attention to him as I stared at the floor where my mother was being violated. I was too young at the time to know what was happening to her, but as I stared now I knew exactly what was going on, mother pleading me to look away to run for my life. I kicked the guy that was holding me, he grunted and then stabbed me, I fell face down, my blood forming around me.

"Stay strong." The baritone voice whispered to me.

Those words, who told me that? Where did I hear those words? I remember the night air caressing my face, I remember the sound of crickets chirping and owl's hooting, I remember feeling warmth as someone held me close. Who though? Who told me to stay strong? I remember dark crimson eyes, my eyes shot open, I breathed heavily. Who are you? Who is this? What is he? I looked around at my surroundings, I was in some kind of chambers, it seemed dark and depressing, a throne like chair sitting in the middle of the room, a black sleek coffin to the side. This place...I've been here before.

"Seras." I heard someone whisper, that name sounded so familiar, something I haven't heard in years. I wasn't Seras, I looked around to see who spoke but there was nobody there. "Emily." The voice whispered.

"Who are you?!" I called out.

I was then on a roof of a Manor, in front of near the edge was the blonde, blood tears pouring down her face as she raised the gun to her head.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed running towards her but she fired, her body turning into dust, the gun and the dust falling towards the ground, I walked over to the edge and looked down at the mess, some of her blood staining the grass.

_**End of Emily's Dream**_

* * *

I sat up in bed, my eyes wide and I breathed heavily, the girls looked at me as if I was crazy but I ignored them, I wrapped my arms around myself, I couldn't stop shaking. Who was that? Who committed suicide? Was that...me? My future self?

* * *

I sat on my throne, a glass of blood wine rested on the small round table, I had no interest in drinking it tonight, for some reason I was off tonight, not finding peace in my mind. What was it? What bothered me so? A name coming to my mind, Seras. My eyes became wide, was it that night already? Seventeen years ago to this night, Seras killed herself. I materialized outside, I cast a shadow over her white headstone, two flowers rested next to her headstone, a white rose and a blue flower. My dear fledging, why did you ever take your life? I scoffed, I knew why but why couldn't she have remained strong or just come to me...because I abused her, tried to make her stronger, but I failed her. I held out a hand, a blood red rose appeared in my open hand, I set the rose on her headstone.

"You remembered as well?" Sir Integra spoke, she walked up beside me and looked down at the headstone.

"Of course." I said. "Where's Walter, and the Mercenary?"

"They came earlier." Sir Integra said while setting down a petunia, Sir Integra and I stood there in silence, my attention was caught by a white object, I looked over to see a small white daisy blowing in the wind. I caught the small flower, the petals breaking off in the palm of my hand, the flower reminded me of Emily. I let the petals fall to the ground, Sir Integra watched as the petals fell. "She would be seventeen this year, wouldn't she?"

"Yes." I said watching as the petals blew away once again.

"Do you think she was adopted?" Sir Integra ask.

"I'm not sure." I said, my curiosity grew, I wondered more about the girl that I haven't seen for eight long years.

"Perhaps...I will allow you...to check on our little Emily." Sir Integra said turning her back to me and walking towards the manor, I perked up to this, a grin forming on my face.

"As you wish, my Master." I purred happily, Sir Integra turned towards me, a smirk upon her lips.

"Go, vampire." Sir Integra ordered. "But be back soon." I dematerialized, I appeared outside of the orphanage, if she was adopted they would have papers here saying who were her adopted family, but there is a chance that she's still here. I formed into a mass of shadows and crept through the orphanage, I could hear some orphans and sisters snoring, I could hear as the house settled, I could hear bugs scurrying around, a mouse running by in one of the walls. I found where the girls slept, I transformed back into my human form, I looked about the young sleeping girls, most were pretty young, there were barely any older girls.

As far as I can see, there were only three older girls, I walked down the middle of the room, looking at the girls as I walked by. I stopped when I got to the end, I looked over at the last girl and saw my little Emily, she wasn't sleeping peacefully, she looked sad and stressed. I walked over to her, I brushed her cheek, she shifted, one of her arms coming up and laying beside her head, my eyes shifted to her arm where I saw weird marks. I gently and silently grabbed her arm, my eyes wide and angry when I saw that they were cut marks, she's been taking a blade to her skin, I growled under my breath. What has this place done to her? Making her this way? She should have never ended up here, this place has destroyed her, but I will rebuild her, make her stronger. I picked up Emily, she shifted again with a moan, she then curled up more into me and clenched my coat, I purred happily. I materialized to Sir Integra's office, she sat behind her desk, Walter beside her, I set the girl on Sir Integra's desk, Sir Integra looked at her with wide eyes and then stood up.

"Seras?!" Sir Integra said cupping the girl's cheek.

"No, it is our dear Emily." I said, Sir Integra looked up at me.

"Why is she here, Alucard?" Sir Integra ask, I raised both of her arms with a growl, I could feel that she was about to wake up so I put her into a deep sleep. I heard Walter and Sir Integra gasp at the marks on her, looked at the marks going up and down her arms, six on one, eight on the other. Bruises were also seeable on her skin, cuts that she did not cause, her hands had marks on them from where the ruler hit her.

"Look what she has been doing to herself. If this doesn't lead to suicide then I don't know what will." I growled setting her arms down, Sir Integra picked up one of her arms and examined it. Sir Integra sighed while setting her arm down and sitting back down in her chair, she rubbed her forehead as she watched Emily.

"Put her in her old room, she will not be going back to that Orphanage." Sir Integra said, Sir Integra cupped her cheek ago. "Please forgive me, Emily." Sir Integra whispered to the sleeping girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke up with a gasp, the room dark like usual and I couldn't see but...something felt off. First, the bed is way more comfortable for some reason, it used to be so hard and lumpy, but this was so soft and comfy. Second, the smell of this place, it was different, it didn't smell dirty or musty, the scent was nicer, there was also a small hint of a cigar, someone has been smoking them but who? Where am I? I sat up slowly, scared of what I would see. Surprisingly, the room was empty, facing me was a dark oak dresser, next to it was a small table with a mirror, there were other items in the room but I didn't pay any attention to them.

I pulled the covers back and set my feet on the floor, my hand brushing over something in the action, I shot my hand up scared, I looked down to see a doll. I slowly picked up the doll and brought it closer to I could examine it, my hands shaking, this doll...I know this doll, I saw memories of me holding this doll, loving it, never letting go of it. But this doll...I haven't seen it in forever...when was the last time I had it? What's her name? Who gave it to me? When did I get it? Why is it here? I threw the doll down in anger, I must be crazy, this is probably another one of my damn dreams, I closed my eyes and covered my ears like a frightened child.

Just wake up. It's just another dream, one of those damn fucking dreams! Just wake up! I felt hot and dizzy, my stomach hurting, I felt like I wanted to throw up, I stumbled out of bed, almost falling face down. I made it over to where a pitcher of water rested on a small table, I quickly poured the water into the bowl, scooped some of it up with my hands and splashed it onto my face. I breathed deeply, trying to calm down but I couldn't, I was too scared, I turned away from the water, some tears escaping and running down the side of my face. I saw the door, light glinting out from under the door, I ran over and pulled open the door.

I quickly walked out into the cool hall but my eyes became wide when I saw it, the same hall in all my dreams, I fell onto my bottom and just stared at the corridor. I clenched my hair, trying to get ahold of myself, this has to be a dream but it all felt so real, I knew that this wasn't a dream, but for once I ever so badly wished that it was. I put a hand against the wall and slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support, my legs wobbling, I almost fell again, I took deep breaths trying to soothe myself. I put a hand on my forehead, I need to pull myself together, I need to find out what's happening here, why am I here, who brought me here, why do they want me?!

I stayed near the wall just in case if I fell over again, I turned the corner and saw the double doors that I saw in my dreams, the one where the happy nineteen year old would run into. I still didn't know if that was myself or another girl that looked like me, she looked normal, her skin was pale though, paler then mine, and she didn't have any marks on her skin, her skin perfect, flawless. Hopefully, behind that door lies all my answers, I grew confident, I will figure all of this out, maybe even find out why I've been having all these dreams. I pushed off the wall and ran towards the door, I pushed them open, the room was slightly dark, mostly lighten up by the moon light, the room was empty, just a desk in front of the window, a book shelf to my right, next to it was a painting of a man.

I stared at the room, this room seemed the most familiar, and somebody, whoever sat behind that desk, meant something to me, somebody I looked up to, but that person also hurt me pretty badly. How do I know a place so well but can't remember anything about it?! Why aren't there people?! Where are they? Am I alone in the manor? I started to walk backwards, wanting to get far away from this place, from this memory, but I then ran into somebody. I turned around to see an elder man, he had long hair going down his back that was braided, an eye patch over his left eye, a wore a hat and a beige trench coat, he put his hands on my arms trying to calm me, but I pulled away from him.

"Get off!" I screamed.

"Emily, it's okay...just calm down." The man said. "It's me, Pip, you know that I won't hurt you." He stepped closer but I just stepped farther away, something tugging at my memory, this man...I knew that he was nice and wouldn't hurt me but at the same time I felt like I couldn't trust the stranger.

"How do you know my name?!" I ask beyond frightened, he seemed hurt by this.

"Emily, just come with me, you're just confused, you need to calm down." Pip said trying to come closer to me, I ran behind the desk so we were farther apart.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, he stayed where he was.

"Just please calm down, come out from there." Pip said gesturing his hand but I didn't move, I gripped the desk, feeling sick to my stomach again, becoming hot and dizzy. I heard others walk in, but I was trying to shake off the sickness to even notice them. "She's freaking out, she doesn't remember me..."

"Emily." A commanding voice called for me, my eyes shifted up towards a blonde with a glasses, her cold blue eyes stared into mine, a cigar between her fingers, my eyes became wide, visions of this woman sitting behind the desk came to me. Those cold blue eyes staring into mine, looking down at me curiously, the way she got so angry so fast, the way she smoked her cigar stressfully. An elder man stood next to her, he looked to be a butler but I wasn't sure. "Please, calm down."

"Where am I?! Why am I here?!" I ask.

"We will explain that if you just come out." The woman said, come out? I don't know who these people are, how do I know that they won't hurt me?!

"No." I said shaking my head, the woman sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Now, Emily. Please just act your age and speak with us." The woman said, I seemed quite offended by that, they're the ones that kidnapped me and brought me here...kidnap me? Kidnap? That's happened before...I took a step backwards but knocked into somebody, I shifted my head and looked up at a man in red, my eyes became wide as I saw myself being held by this man.

"Alucard?" I whispered. "You're real..." This man...he was the most loving person I knew, the one who comforted me when I was sad, held me but yet he didn't stay, he abandoned me like everybody else, I grew angry with him and stepped away from him, my breathing unsteady. "You promised." I whispered. "You left me alone, you promised!" Tears forming in my eyes as I looked up at him.

"I didn't want to leave you alone." Alucard spoke.

"But you did..." I said letting a small angry laugh out, not believing this at all.

"Emily." Alucard gently whispered, reaching for me but I just backed away more.

"Don't touch me." I whispered.

"It's alright, Emily, you're out of that place now." The woman said, I looked at her.

"Do you think that makes everything better now?" I ask her, I grabbed my head. "I am so fucking messed up, I know that, and just because I'm out of that place doesn't mean there aren't people like them. There will always be people like them!"

"You're not messed up." The woman said, I glared at her, she didn't know a god damn thing about me, she doesn't know what I went through all those years, what happened to me, she will never understand.

"Why am I here?!" I ask again.

"You honestly don't remember, do you?" The woman ask, she studied me.

"I'm so confused." I whispered tears streaming down my face, I was so upset, I grabbed my head again as I thought over everything. "Please, just tell me who you are."

"I am Sir Integra." The woman said, the name sounded vaguely familiar. "My butler, Walter. And you already know the other two."

"Walter..." I whispered, remembering some fluffy object on my head as somebody dried my hair, always giving me kind smiles, holding my hand, I looked up at the butler who gave me a small smile.

"Emily...maybe you should go lie down." Sir Integra said.

"No. I want to know. Have I been here before?" I ask finally.

"Yes, before your father died." Sir Integra said, I gasped at the mentioning of my father, some of my memory coming back as I remembered standing here, the sister speaking with Sir Integra.

"You sent me away to the Orphanage?" I ask.

"Yes, but for your safety." Sir Integra said, I glared at her more.

"My safety?!" I ask. "You have no fucking idea what happened there!" I screamed far to upset to calm down, more tears streaming down my face as I remembered the stuff that happened during those long years.

"And you solved your problems by doing this to yourself?" Sir Integra ask angrily while grabbing one of my arms, I looked at the cut marks, I quickly pulled my arm back and held it close to me.

"I told you to stay strong." Alucard whispered in my ear, a shutter coming from me, I remembered the night when I last saw him, the words spoken after he disappeared into the night.

"You won't understand." I said glaring at Sir Integra and ignoring Alucard.

"Emily, you have a serious problem and I would like to help you with it. I was wrong to send you to that Orphanage, I just hope that you will forgive me one day." Sir Integra said.

"You don't think I've tried to stop?! I've tried so many damn times...but it was the only thing that..." I said but trailed off as I remembered the night in the bathroom when I first started.

"That?" Sir Integra ask, I looked up at her scared, I shook my head not wanting to answer, Sir Integra sighed. "Go rest, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." I was confused still, not sure what to do, these people just kidnapped me, I sort of knew them but they were still complete strangers to me...but then again, they seemed like the only people that actually gave a shit about me. I felt really hot, still quite sick to my stomach, I just nodded my head slowly wishing to lie down as well, wanting my mind to be at peace but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I'll walk you back to your bedroom." Walter said holding his arm out to me, I looked at him for a few seconds, sighed, and then walked over to him, he put one arm around my shoulders in a comforting way. We walked out of the study.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry, I haven't really updated any of my other stories but for 2 reasons, 1. Got really caught up in this story. 2. Every time I go to write a chapter for the others, I can't think straight and end up doing this one. Sorry.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Walter and I walked into the bedroom that I was occupying moments ago, the butler turned on the light, he sighed when seeing the doll on the floor. I walked past the doll and sat down on the bed, Walter picked up the doll and walked over to me, he held out the toy to me, I slowly took it, the doll's once pretty face now had a crack on her cheek, her hair slightly messy, and her dress a bit ripped on the end.

"Why the doll, Walter?" I ask.

"It was yours, do you...not remember?" Walter ask.

"Barely, it seems like a distant memory, a memory I can't reach." I said looking over the doll.

"Well, she was your favorite, her name is Helena." Walter said.

"Helena." I whispered, the name fit the doll perfectly.

"Alucard said something about it being a gift from your mother." Walter said.

"My mother?" I ask, seeing an image of a man with a fork in his eyes violating my mother's corpse. I shook my head, that's wrong, that's not my memory, my mother died in an alley, violated when she was still alive, violated before she was beaten to death.

"Are you alright, Miss. Thorne?" Walter ask, I looked up at the kind caring butler.

"I...I'm fine." I lied, I set Helena beside me.

"May I ask...why do you...cause harm to yourself?" Walter ask, I looked up at him with sad eyes, I then looked away with a sigh.

"I don't think that you would understand." I said, Walter sat down beside me, I covered my arms, not liking that it was so seeable, I wished that I had one of my long sleeve T-shirts right now. "Please...I don't want to talk about it." Walter sighed.

"Well, I am here for you when you do wish to speak of it." Walter said while getting up.

"Um...thank you, Walter." I whispered.

"Of course, Miss. Thorne." Walter said with a bow and a smile, he then walked out, I brought my arm out and looked at the marks that will probably forever remain there.

* * *

I stepped out of Emily's room, I wished that I could help the girl, I couldn't stand seeing her like this, scared and harming herself, what did happen in that orphanage? Why did she ever start cutting herself? Why does she keep cutting herself? I shuttered at the thought and walked back to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind her desk, lighting her third cigar this night. Alucard was staring out the window and Pip Bernadotte was leaning against the wall deep in thought.

"What is to be done with Emily?" I ask, Sir Integra's eyes shifted up to mine, she rubbed her chin as her eyes focused back on her desk.

"The girl will be staying her. Walter, I want you to keep a close eye on her, make sure she doesn't keep...harming herself." Sir Integra said.

"Of course, Sir." I said with a bow.

"Bernadotte, I want you to help her remember something's." Sir Integra said looking up at the Captain, he nodded his head.

"Yes, Sir." Captain Bernadotte said.

"Alucard..." Sir Integra said turning her chair around so she could face him, he shifted his head and looked at her. "She's the closest to you, she cares for you more, regain her trust, spend time with her." Alucard didn't reply, he just went back to looking outside.

"What if...she does start c-cutting...again?" Pip ask, Sir Integra slowly shook her head.

"I don't know..." Sir Integra said thinking it over.

"What did go on in that orphanage?...I mean why did she ever start?" I ask, I was surprised when Alucard spoke.

"I'm not sure...I only see flashes of it, her memories...they're blocked almost, with other memories. I don't understand it." Alucard said.

"Other memories?" Sir Integra ask.

"The girl is so confused...her memories are being mixed up by these other memories, that's why she doesn't fully remember us, because the memory of Emily meeting us doesn't exist within these other memories." Alucard said.

"Is somebody...or something, brainwashing Emily? Messing with her so she's like this?" Sir Integra ask.

"I don't think so, I can't sense a threat towards her, but there is something." Alucard said, he faced us, his expression blank. "I can sense Seras within her."

"You mean...Seras is taking over her?" Sir Integra ask.

"No." Alucard said shaking his head. "She is Seras, Emily is starting to remember her past life."

"Starting?!" Pip ask, while Alucard faced the window again.

"Yes, soon she will have all her memories..." Alucard said.

"So...in away, Seras...would be back?" I ask, Alucard looked at me with a malicious grin.

"Yes." Alucard purred.

* * *

_**Emily's Dream**_

I opened my eyes, I was in some classy hotel room, but a massacre just had taken place for there were bodies everywhere, blood soaking the walls, ceiling, the floor, guts hanging out of some bodies, other's bones were crushed or sticking out. But then somebody grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up, I looked down to see Alucard, he was absolutely furious, his dark crimson eyes burning like the deepest pits of Hell, his fangs elongated and bared at me. I grabbed his hand scared, I looked at him terrified, he was speaking to me...no, not speaking, snarling, yelling, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, it was all mute. But then his expression soften when he saw tears forming in my eyes, he dropped me, but I never landed, I kept falling.

I landed on a soft bed, I was giggling, but why? I looked up to see a beautiful blonde over me, she was smiling down at me, her arms wrapped around me and she brought me closer with a giggle of her own. I smiled, I put my hand on her cheek, mommy. She leaned down and kissed my forehead, I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, but then her hand came down and started tickling my tummy, I fell back onto the bed and kept laughing as she tickled me. I tried to push her hand away but she wouldn't let me, 'mommy' I would whine, trying to breath but was laughing to hard, she finally stopped and started petting my hair, 'sorry, darling' she spoke to me gently. I closed my eyes happily, going to take a small nap before lunch like always.

I opened my eyes, I quickly shot up in bed when I saw that I was no longer in my parent's bedroom, I remembered this weird pain in my chest, a flash of a memory, showing me that I was shot in the chest not to long ago. I quickly pulled up my blue night shirt and saw that I was perfectly fine and that it was all probably just some horrible nightmare, I sighed in relief, but then I realized that someone was sitting there next to me. I looked to my side to see Alucard sitting there, giving me toothy grin, obviously signifying that he saw me lift my shirt and saw my breast. I gave a small shriek, the tall man stood still grinning at me, as two more people walked in, once more, the dialogue mute as they spoke to me. Walter walked over to me holding a yellow uniform.

The scene changed, I was now sitting on the bathroom floor, Henry over me as he shoved the glass shard into my hand, my palm starting to bleed from the force of the glass against my skin. Henry started to test me, yelling at me to use it on him, to defend myself, but I just held my arm out and brought the glass down against it, making a new mark, they stared down at me surprised, some looking at me as if I was crazy. They boys then started beating on me again.

I looked up to see I was outside, it was night time, Henry stood over me grinning, I spat the blood out of my mouth, the small salvia drop landing on the grass. Henry grabbed me by the back of my neck, he made me get back onto my feet, he then pushed me against a wall, his hand still gripping my neck as the other roamed my body. His eyes shifting around as he 'admired' me, he groped one of my breast, I growled at him and tried to kick him in the balls but one of his friends punched me in the face before I could even lift my knee all the way. Henry leaned down and kissed my bare neck, his hands now gripping my wrist and keeping them pressed to the wall over my head.

His knee slid between my thighs and he pushed them far apart so he was between my thighs, he grinded against me, soft moans coming from him, I gritted my teeth and tried to push him off but he wouldn't even budge. I turned my head so I was facing him now, I brought my lips to him, he devoured them happily with a snicker, but then I bit deeply into his bottom lip, he screamed in pain, trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let go. Henry punched me in the stomach, I fell over on to the ground, he kicked me in the ribs, I groaned and looked up at him, his lip was bleeding, he glared at me. One of his friends gripped my throat and pulled me into a sitting position, one of his other friends grabbing my arms and pulling them behind me.

Henry reached for his buckle, I started to squirm and scream but nobody came to help me, no one ever came to help me when these boys attacked me and now it was leading to this. I didn't want to be raped, I didn't want this! Why won't somebody help me?! Henry unbuckled his pants while walking closer to me, his blood drizzling down his chin, madness and anger flashing in his eyes.

_**End of Emily's Dream**_

* * *

I was being shaken, my eyes shot open, sweat laid out on my forehead, I was breathing heavily, tears streaming down my face, hands gripping my arms, I looked up to see Alucard, concerned and curious. I looked over to see, Sir Integra, Walter, and Pip in the door way, all breathing heavy as if they just ran.

"What happened?!" Sir Integra ask worried, more tears came as I remembered my dream, my memory, I wrapped my arms around Alucard and hugged him tightly, I didn't want to remember that, that night. Alucard seemed really confused but he slowly wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I sat at the dining room table, my forehead pressed against the white cloth that lied over the wood, in front of me was an egg, bacon, toast, hash browns, and a glass of milk, but I wasn't hungry, I was never really hungry any more.

"Please sit up and eat, Emily." Sir Integra said as she flipped through the newspaper, I sighed and sat up, leaning back in my chair, I looked at the food in front of me, I felt eyes on me, I looked up to see a concerned Pip. He quickly looked away and went back to eating.

"May I be excused?" I ask, Sir Integra looked at me and then at my full plate of food, she set down her newspaper, and gave me a stern look.

"You haven't eaten." Sir Integra said.

"I'm not hungry." I said shaking my head, Sir Integra sighed.

"Yes, you're excused." Sir Integra said waving her hand, I got up and left the dining room. I wandered the halls, my hand lightly brushing over the walls as I stared blankly at the floor. Why am I still here? What do they want with me? I know them...but they're still complete strangers to me. People who kidnapped me twice, but why? Why do they care what I do to myself? Why do they care what I feel? Why do they care what happened to me? Nobody has ever cared, and they gave me up, left me to that orphanage, why should I forgive them, just because they took me back? No, I was there for years, I lived in that hell whole for eight long years.

I stopped in my tracks, tears forming in my eyes, what should I do? How should I feel? Who should I trust? Should I stay or should I run? Would I just end back up in that orphanage if I run? Should I trust and care for these people? Or should I hate them for leaving me, abandoning me just like everybody else? I was so confused, a tear trailed down my cheek, I looked up to see where I was, to my right was an open door so I looked inside, my eyes wide when I stared into the room, it was a training room, something kept pulling at my memories. I've never been in this room...but I have? I don't understand! This room is new to me, but at the same time something is telling me that I have been in this room.

* * *

_**Memories**_

I laughed along with some soldiers and Pip Bernadotte, we just finished training for the day and now Pip was telling us stories and jokes.

"Come on, Seras, how about that kiss now?" Pip ask leaning closer to me with a grin, I backed away with a blush.

"No, Bernadotte." I said, Pip shrugged.

"Well I tried..." Pip said.

"You say that every single night." I said smirking at him.

"And I'll keep it up until I finally steal that kiss from you." Pip said.

"Good luck with that." I said waving my hand and leaving the room.

...

I shot at the paper targets as the soldiers laughed along with Pip, I wasn't in the mood to joke around with them and I wasn't sure if Pip was angry with me or not. I have been failing a lot of missions lately, he says that he isn't angry but I see that look in his eyes, he was lying, he is angry with me, I know it. I sighed, why even bother coming to training? I'm not getting any better and I just fail everything all the time, I am such a failure, I hung my head in shame. I put my weapon away, slipped passed the boys and left them alone to joke around with each other.

...

* * *

I walked down the hall with some of the Wild Geese, it's nice to get training out of the way so then we have the nights to go out and drink or do whatever. I stopped when I saw little Emily staring into the training room, her eyes wide, she stood there frozen, barely even breathing, I walked up beside her and looked into the training room but there was nothing wrong. I put my hand on her shoulder but she still didn't move.

"Mignonette?" I ask slightly surprised that I even called her that. "What's wrong?" Emily didn't answer, I then heard small scratching noises, I looked down to see Emily scratching at her wrist, blood welling up and sliding down her hands. I quickly grabbed her hand and held it far from her wrist, blood under her fingernails. "Please don't do that." I looked to my men. "Go get Sir Integra." I looked back at Emily, I didn't think it was a good idea to move her since I don't know what was wrong with her. "Emily...Emily." I called for her but she didn't seem to notice. Should I shake her? Smack her? Call for her more? Lay her down on her bed? What?!

"What's wrong this time?" Sir Integra ask she walked down the hall, Walter beside her, they stood next to Emily.

"I don't know, I found her like this. She won't reply to anything and just a second ago she was scratching at herself." I said as I lifted her bloody wrist, Sir Integra winced at the marks.

"Walter get some bandages." Sir Integra ordered, just as Walter left Alucard appeared. "What's wrong with her Alucard?"

"...she's...remembering things." Alucard spoke focusing on the girl. "Seras' memories."

"Well make it stop, she's causing harm to herself again." Sir Integra ordered as she looked back at the bloody wrist, Alucard put a hand to Emily's head, she fell over unconscious, Alucard caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Giving her other memories." Alucard said with a grin as he looked down at Emily.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memories **_

I was no longer in the training room, I was in a young girl's room, out on the balcony was Alucard with a light brunette, I walked up closer to them, she had light blue eyes, her hair was passed shoulder length. She wore a white night gown, Alucard embraced her, her back to his front, she was in some sort of trance, Alucard kissed her bare neck, soft moans coming from her, I watched the two carefully.

"Mina." Alucard purred, his reply was another moan, she arched her back, his hand caressed her waist as his other kept her head up so her neck was bare. Alucard then bit deeply into her neck, Mina groaned from the pain, arching her back more, Alucard held her tighter as he drank up her crimson liquid.

"Dr...Drac..." Mina muttered as she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to pass, after a minute or so, Alucard withdrew his fangs from her, he then turned her around rather roughly. She looked up at him in a daze, she lost a little to much blood, Alucard brought her closer, her lips brushing his neck, he made a small cut on his neck.

"Drink, Mina. Drink." Alucard ordered, she swayed a little, still in a trance, she closed her eyes as she moved closer to his bloody wound, her lips went over the wound and she licked up the blood. Alucard purred happily and wrapped his arms around her as she drank his blood.

...

The scene changed, Mina was on the balcony, blood tears running down her face as she looked out at the night, almost dawn, her wrists were bloody and abused, I winced at that. Her neck held marks as if something or someone strangled her but she seemed just fine, I looked about and became wide eyed when I saw a noose, what the hell is she doing?! I looked back at her, she was crying harder. Mina gasped and became wide eyed when she looked back up, the sun was coming up, Mina held out her arms, accepting the sun light, I was so confused, what is she doing? She calmed down more, her breathing more steady, but blood tears still trailing down her face, the sun light encased her, she started to scream in pain.

Sizzling noises could be heard, her skin turning black, small flames appearing around her body, she then caught on fire, she screamed more in pain, as her screams echoed through out the land she became black dust and fell to the floor. I stared at the ashes wide eyes, my breathing off, what the hell was that? What is she? What just fucking happened?! I then remembered a blonde jumping out of a window, also committing suicide, why am I seeing all these women committing suicide?

**_End of Alucard's Memory_**

* * *

My eyes shot open, a gasp coming from me, I looked up to see Alucard holding me, he gave me a grin, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A memory of my second bride." Alucard spoke.

"Mina?" I whispered. "Why did that happen? Why did she do that?"

"She thought herself impure, an evil creature, a creature that was going to be sent to hell, that could never rest in piece, to walk the earth for eternity. She was scared of this, so she took her life." Alucard explained.

"What...was she?" I ask remembering the blood tears and how she turned to ash when the sun light hit her.

"A vampire." Alucard said.

"Why didn't you save her?!" I cried out upset.

"I would have but I was captured by Abraham Van Helsing." Alucard said.

"Hellsing?" I ask. "Sir Integra Hellsing?" Alucard grinned at me again.

"Yes, vampire slayer." Alucard said, we stared at each other in silence for awhile.

"Why are you showing me these memories?" I ask.

"I want you to understand." Alucard ask.

"What?" I ask.

"Your past life, I wish for you to understand why you are here, what you mean to me." Alucard explained.

"What?" I ask again shocked, I shook my head. "I don't understand, I'm not any of them."

"No...you're Seras." Alucard spoke softly.

"No! I'm not Seras! I'm not her!" I yelled upset pushing on his chest, tears streaming down my face, I finally got out of Alucard's hold, I landed on my feet. "I'm not Seras...I'm not her." I repeated.

"We'll see about that." Alucard growled and then disappeared angry.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Why does he think that I'm Seras? Who's Seras? What does she have to do with me? I started to breath heavily, I brought my hands up to my head, I felt cloth on my wrist, I looked to my right wrist and found it bandaged, blood stains upon it. I gritted my teeth annoyed and pulled the fabric off, I tossed it to the floor and ran down the hall. I needed to find comfort, I needed to reassure myself, I ran to the kitchen, on the wall hanging on a rack was the kitchen's knives, I grabbed one of the little knives. I looked around me and slid the knife up my sleeve, being careful not to rip my shirt or (Ironically) cut myself.

I held my sleeve closed tightly, I looked around once more and then fast walked out of the room, I bit my lip painfully, my fists clenched. I walked up the stairs and to the bathroom, I closed the door silently and locked it, I can't believe that I made it, I set the knife down on the counter, I quickly set the lid of the toilet down and then sat down. I rolled up my sleeve sloppily and grabbed the knife, I put the blade to my skin on my forearm, I then slowly and lightly cut across. My head shot back and I hissed from the pain, biting down harder on my lip, my eyes closed as tears started to form, but no matter how much or little pain I felt, it helped, made me feel alive, I wasn't Seras, I was me, I was Emily...little Orphan Emily.

I looked down at my new wound, a bit of blood sliding down my arm. Little Orphan Emily...Little Orphan Emily...I grew angry and once more put the blade to my skin, an inch or two below the new one, once more my head shot back and my eyes closed, but this time I let out a whine mixed with a groan. I bit my lip quickly, biting down to hard on it and I busted it open, blood spilling from my bottom lip. I set the knife back down on the counter as I took deep breaths in and let them out slowly, some tears escaping, I slowly let out sobs, my hands going to my hair, I brought my legs up to my chest. I was so confused, I didn't like doing this but it helps...I find comfort in it, it makes me feel alive and...it made me feel good, one of my hands came to my eyes, I wiped over them with a sniff.

I stood up and wiped the tears away again, I knew my eyes were red and puffy but I couldn't do anything about that, I slid my sleeves back down, I grabbed the knife and once again put it up my sleeve slowly and gently. I walked out of the bathroom and started making my way to the kitchen when I heard my name.

"Emily." Sir Integra called, I looked to my right, Walter was just walking into her study, Sir Integra's eyes on me, I could see Pip to the right and Alucard to the left. I really wasn't in the mood for anybody but really, I had no choice, I took another deep breath, my heart thundering in my ears, hoping that they didn't find the knife, I walked in, Walter closing the doors behind me, I walked up to Sir Integra and stopped in front of her desk. "If you don't mind me saying so, but you look awful, what happened?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I muttered, she gave me one of her stern looks.

"Then what happened earlier? Why were you...just standing there, staring in the training room?" Sir Integra asked, flashes of memories of that girl came to mind.

"I...I'm not sure...it's kind of normal for me." I said shrugging, remembering times when I would just stop and have these memories come to me.

"Really?" Sir Integra asked, I nodded my head, I looked at the floor, breaking our eye contact. "Wh-what was it?" I looked back at her.

"Uh...I barely even understand it myself...I'm not sure if it's hallucinations or if I'm seeing my future self or what...I know it sounds crazy." I whispered looking back at the floor.

"No, please go on." Sir Integra said, I sighed and looked back at her once more.

"I...I have dreams or...more of I see images that I've never seen before...people that I've never met but I know them...places I've seen but never been to...I don't understand any of it and I'm confused." I explained.

"What are these images?" Sir Integra asked lighting a cigar.

"Halls of the manor, this study, some bedroom...with no windows...it's kind of dark, there was one of last night, I was in a hotel room...perhaps a pent house, I'm not really sure." I said, I saw Sir Integra give Alucard and the other two side glances, she took a drag from her cigar.

"You said that you saw people that you've never met but you knew them?" Sir Integra asked, I nodded my head.

"Pip, Alucard..." I said gesturing towards them. "Of course at the time I didn't know them...or well, forgot about them..."

"Are they the only two?" Sir Integra asked, I shook my head.

"There's...this is going to sound weird, but there's people in my dreams...who were murdered, and I see them...as my parents but I know that they're not..." I tried my best to explain it, I looked away from her with a sniff.

"Tell me...are you in a closet when you see these two people murdered?" Sir Integra asked, I looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Uh...how...did you know..." I was to shocked to finish the sentence, Sir Integra smirked.

"Never mind that." Sir Integra said. "What else is there?"

"There is one more thing...there's a girl...I'm not sure who she is but at one point she's all happy and then the next she's depressed. There is one dream...when she...I couldn't stop her...I couldn't save her, my dream..." I started to mutter, Sir Integra started to nod in understanding, this time she was the one that looked away from me.

"Yes...um...well that is Seras." Sir Integra said, my eyes became wide again.

"Seras?" I whispered, I looked back at Alucard, he was staring at the floor blankly.

"Yes, dear friend." Sir Integra said, she cleared her throat and looked back up at me. "How often do you..." Her eyes shifted to my left sleeve, she looked at it curiously. "What happened to your arm?" I looked down to see a blood stained sleeve right over my forearm, my right sleeve with the knife came up and covered the blood stained sleeve.

"I'm not sure." I quickly lied looking away from her, the knife digging into the palm of my hand, I bit my lip from the pain but didn't move, my heart once again thundering in my ears. How could I be so stupid and forget to wash it off?! Sir Integra stood up and walked over to me slowly, she grabbed my left arm, I slid my right arm down, hiding it behind my back, I closed my eyes as she lifted the sleeve up, I winced when it brushed over the two wounds. I opened my eyes as she stared at the wounds, she threw my arm down furious, and lifted her hand as if to strike me, I flinched though I was use to getting hit, the knife fell from my sleeve, a loud thud noise when it hit the floor. The pain of the smack never came, I didn't feel or hear anything, I looked up at her, she looked me over and then hugged me, I didn't hug back.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing that?" Sir Integra asked as Walter picked up the knife.

"You wouldn't understand." I whispered, I could feel tears forming, she pulled out of the hug and looked at me.

"What won't I understand? Explain it, make me understand." Sir Integra said, I looked away from her.

"You would think that I'm crazy." I muttered.

"Perhaps, but people do crazy things all the time." Sir Integra said, I looked up at her, I sighed.

"It..." I looked at the three guys, they watched us closely, Sir Integra looked over at them also.

"Um...give us a few minutes." Sir Integra ordered, they didn't argue and left the room, closing the doors behind them. "Go on." This time I pulled her into a hug, resting my head on her shoulder, my arms wrapped around her, I found comfort oddly.

"It helps...it makes me feel alive. When I was in the orphanage, the kids would always say that I was nothing, that I could be dead to the world and nobody would ever notice. They always beat on me, spit on me, no matter who I went to, the teacher so that I was lying and that I was just a trouble maker, and they would punish me. But one day I was handed glass and I don't know why but I slid it down my arm and...it made me feel alive...it made me feel that I was nothing, that I was a person also, I felt good, seeing the blood and feeling the pain. I found comfort in it, it became a habit." I explained.

"I'm so sorry, Emily." Sir Integra whispered. "I should have never sent you to that orphanage, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know...you just wanted what was best for me, you wanted me to get adopted, be happy. It's not your fault, you didn't know." I said.

"Please, just try your best not to...do that anymore." Sir Integra said pulling out of our hug and looking at my arm, I looked away from her.

"I'll try." I muttered.

"Good, now...why don't you go get cleaned up and go to bed." Sir Integra said walking back to her desk.

"Yes, Sir." I said smiling at her, I stepped out into the hall, Pip, Alucard, and Walter leaning against the wall, they looked up at me when I walked out, I gave them a small smile. "Um...I think that you can come back in." Walter gave me a small nod with a kind smile, I walked down the hall while exhaling, tonight has been way to emotional.

* * *

I sat down at my desk with a sigh, a few seconds later, Walter, Alucard, and Pip walked in, Walter closed the door behind them, Alucard and Pip walked up to me.

"What's wrong with little Emily?" Pip asked, I sighed again while pulling out another cigar.

"She...finds comfort in it...cutting herself." I said, I lite the cigar.

"Comfort? That's...why?" Walter asked standing beside me.

"Because the orphans said cruel things to her about her being dead to the world, so...when it happened, when she does it, she feels...alive." I said trying to explain what she explained to me.

"How did she ever start?" Pip asked.

"Not sure, she just said that someone handed her glass and she slid it down her own arm...I think that she was just trying to freak them out at the time...or maybe she was told to do it to herself." I said shrugging my shoulders and I took a drag from the cigar, I heard Alucard growl, I looked up at him.

"I wish to know who this child is." Alucard said, I glared at him.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me. And even if she did, you will not kill him...though how much he deserves it..." I whispered that last bit under my breath, I looked back up at Alucard. "We've got a lot out of her tonight, but what happened to her last night? Why was she screaming?"

"I'm not sure, she woke up before I could see what was bothering her." Alucard said.

"I...wonder if it was one of Seras' memories, one of those could have scared her." I said as I thought about Seras getting raped.

"I don't think so, the way she was, the way she shook, it's something that happened to her, perhaps one of the worst things that happened to her." Alucard said thinking about it.

"I wonder what happened to her." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Plus, I'm going to try and post chapter 1 for The Draculina's Daughter Part 2 (Sequel to the No Life King's Daughter). **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I stepped out of my room while exhaling, I didn't get any sleep last night, but then again that's a good thing because all I ever have is nightmares, I shivered at the memories of different horrible dreams. I accidentally bumped into Walter, I looked up at him curiously, he gave me a stern look.

"Uh...morning, Walter." I muttered curious about why he was standing outside my bedroom.

"Arms." Walter said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Hold out your arms, Miss. Thorne." Walter ordered, I sighed and held out my arms, he rolled up my sleeves and studied them, he then gave me a kind smile and slid my sleeves back down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking for new wounds." Walter said.

"..." I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say to that, I hid my arms behind my back and looked away from the butler. "Is this going to become a habit?"

"Is cutting yourself a habit?" Walter asked.

"...yes." I said truthfully.

"Then yes, this will become a habit." Walter said. "Lets get you some breakfast." He lead me down the hall.

"What happens if you do find a new mark on me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Walter said. "I'll leave that to Sir Integra." I bit my lip and looked at the floor, what would she do, last time she almost struck me. We passed a window, I looked out it to see Sir Integra standing over a white headstone, I stopped and watched her, Walter took a few more steps until he realized that I stopped. "Miss. Thorne?" He walked over to me and looked at what I was looking at.

"Who...who died?" I asked.

"Seras Victoria." Walter said, I gasped, I looked back at the headstone, the girl that's been in all my dreams, the name I hear someone purr, the one that everybody thinks who I am, I shook my head, I am not her. Walter put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and looked at him. "Come, lets get you something to eat." Walter pushed my shoulder lightly, I willingly walked down the hall.

* * *

I took a long drag from my cigar, letting my mind wander as I stood over Seras' headstone, I blew the smoke out while I rubbed my forehead. I saw a bit of movement above Seras' headstone, my eyes wandered upwards a bit and saw some smoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I heard movement and then Pip sat up, he shifted his head and looked at me, a lit cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Came out here to think." Pip said and settled his back against Seras' headstone.

"About?" I asked.

"Little Emily." Pip whispered. "She's..."

"Different?" Alucard finished his sentence, Pip perked up and looked over his shoulder at Alucard who leaned against the tree in the shade, I folded my arms and looked at my servant.

"Yeah, different from that little girl eight years ago." Pip said.

"Miss. Thorne will be just fine, hopefully she will be okay..." I said but was cut off.

"How can Emily be 'okay' after eight years of Hell?" Alucard asked glaring at me, I looked away from him.

"I said hopefully, though I know that it's not likely that she will be 'okay'." I said.

"What are we to do with the cutting?" Walter asked, I turned around, he stood three to four feet away from me.

"We'll try to keep her from it." I said, Walter shook his head.

"She asked me a few minutes ago, what you would do if she continued, I didn't know what to say. What will we do?" Walter asked, I looked at the ground, thinking about it.

"I'm not sure." I whispered looking back up at him. "I don't know how to deal with this, what to do when she's inflicting pain on herself, I can't show her more pain, I can't just smack her hand and wag my finger at her, because that would just make it worse. Make her feel worse about herself. All we can really do is just try to help her not to go through with it, try to keep her from it, make her feel that she's not nothing, be able to relate with her, be able to spend time with her until the pain stops."

"Where is she now?" Pip asked.

"Eating breakfast." Walter said.

"She's eating?" I asked surprised, she hasn't eaten anything since arriving here.

"I'm hoping that she is." Walter said shaking his head again.

* * *

I stared at the plate of eggs in front of me, my fork resting on the napkin still, untouched, not a single fingerprint or speck on the silverware. I sighed and looked back out the kitchen window where all the adults were, they were speaking with each other, standing next to that Victoria chick's headstone, who was she? I wanted to know more about her, all I ever heard of her was that she was a good friend and that I looked like her, but who was she? Where did she work? How old was she when she died? How did she die?...I thought of my dream when a young girl shot herself, then I remembered telling Sir Integra and how upset she was telling me that the girl was a friend of hers.

I got up and walked out of the room, I wanted to find out more about her, I needed to know why I was like her, why everybody thought that I was her. Where to start?...perhaps bedrooms, try to find her room or maybe one of the soldiers or the adults had something on her, a picture or an item or just something! I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedrooms, I took a deep breath in, I knew I shouldn't be breaking into a person's room but I need to know more about her, I need to know who she was. I stepped into the person's room, quickly and silently closing the door behind me. To my left was a dresser with liquor bottles resting on the top, some papers lying under the bottles.

The bed was a mess, some clothes were hung over a chair, the closet a mess as well, there were a few pictures spread out over the wall, I walked over to the wall curiously and looked over the pictures. There was a picture of a young boy smiling happily at the camera, next to him kneeling down, an arm around the young boy, was an elder man, looked to be a grandfather maybe an older uncle. I looked at another picture, this time it was an older male in his thirties at least, around him was soldiers, they were all smiling some looked to be laughing. I looked down at one of the other photos, it was like the other photo, the thirty year old man and his soldiers but this time a young female was with them, she wore a yellow uniform, but she was hunched over, her eyes closed tightly because the thirty year old man was ruffling her hair kind of roughly. The last picture looked kind of old, the corners crinkled but I could still make it out, it was of a young blonde smiling happily, her two parents next to her, smiling down at the young happy blonde, I recognized the two adults right away, the ones I saw in my dreams, the ones that were murdered.

I stared at the young blonde, I knew that she was the girl in my dreams, I knew that she was the one known as Seras Victoria, but what do I have to do with her? Why are we being compared? Yes, I can see the resemblance between us but she looks so much more happier, she looks prettier then me, she seems perfect, just right. I looked away from the picture and walked over to the dresser, I picked up a few papers, being cautious of the liquor bottles, I looked over the papers. I didn't know if these were some kind of joke or not but they were all on ghouls and vampires, I set them down with a scoff. I looked about the room but there seemed to be nothing else, I walked out of the room and went to the next room, I stepped in, this room seemed a lot neater, the bed was made perfectly, not a single crease in the blanket or pillow. The desk cleaned, papers lying in a neat pile to the side, in a corner was a rather large weapon, it looked to be a cannon but...I wasn't sure since I wasn't really good with guns.

I read the side of the weapon, _Harkonnen, _what the hell is a Harkonnen? I looked away from the (maybe) dangerous weapon, I walked over to the desk and looked over the papers, it was different sketches of weapons. Somebody really is in to guns, I put the paper down and looked over the room, I walked over to the dresser where pictures were lined on top. The first was of a younger Walter holding a baby, small blonde curls on the babies head, her fists clenched, her eyes closed, I smiled at the picture. Was that his daughter? I didn't know that Walter was married. I went to the second photo, Walter was standing tall, a young blonde girl standing next to him also standing tall, the girl wore glasses and had a cold stare, I looked at it wide eyed, is that Sir Integra?! I didn't know that Walter was so close to Sir Integra, he's been here since she's been born? How long has he worked for Hellsing?

I went to the third picture, it was of Alucard and Walter, they both looked serious, neither one of them smiling as they stared at the camera blankly. I went to the fourth picture, it was the same picture of the two, but instead a young blonde stood in front of the two, and they were all smiling, even Alucard had a warm smile, I saw a sharp fang sticking out of the young blonde's mouth. That was rather odd, I went to the fifth picture, it was night time, a little hard to make out the picture, put I could see that it was Alucard standing under a crimson moon, and next to him was the blonde, she smiled happily at the camera but Alucard was expressionless. I went to the sixth picture, it was of the blonde practically attacking Sir Integra, her eyes closed tightly as it looked as if she was laughing, her arms tightly wrapped around a surprised/angry Sir Integra's neck.

I laughed at the picture and then went to the last picture, it was of the young blonde hugging Walter, I studied the picture curiously, all these pictures of her, of them, it was sad seeing these photos, and knowing that their dear friend is dead. She looked so happy in each and every picture, she looked so loving and caring, why did she ever kill herself? What happened that she had to blow her own brains out? I left the room, a few tears trailing down my face, I wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt, I walked over to Sir Integra's study, I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I slipped in. The room was empty, I silently walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair, I slid open one of the drawers and found different files, I picked it up and set it carefully onto the desk. I flipped through the papers, skimming them, like the papers I found in the first room, it was all about vampires and ghouls, I pushed the giant file to the side and went to the next file, this one was a lot thinner.

I opened it and was immediately greeted with a picture of the young blonde, she was dressed in a cop's uniform, I looked at the picture and then looked over the paper.

_Name: Victoria, Seras _

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Female _

_October 24, 1999 Officer Seras Victoria and comrades were sent to Cheddar where an older male, who imposture a priest, was murdering not only men but women and children. The mission was out of control, blood was found on the scene but no bodies, Officer Seras Victoria is Missing In Action (MIA), the unidentified male is also missing and has not been seen since that night. _

this time she was wearing a yellow uniform, I read over the file.

_Name: Victoria, Seras_

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Vampire_

_October 24, 1999 Officer Seras Victoria was found by (Hellsing's Trump Card) Alucard, who was being used as a shield to protect the artificial vampire 'priest'. After shooting Officer Seras Victoria, Alucard sired her and was brought to Headquarters (H.Q.) where she is now working for Sir Integra Hellsing as a slayer. _

"What the fuck?" I whispered so confused, vampires? Sired? Seras is...was a vampire? Alucard turned her? I didn't know what to say or think, should I believe such nonsense? Or should I say that they're the crazy ones? I sighed and set the paper down, I leaned back in the chair and looked at her picture, I still don't know why she killed herself. I put the files back where they belonged and walked out of the room, this whole investigation on her was really upsetting me, I didn't want to hear anymore, I didn't want to see anymore, I don't want to be like her. I don't want to be her. It was bad enough that I was treated like shit everywhere I went, now I don't need to be like somebody else or be compared to such a person, do they think that I would kill myself? Would I?...Why am I thinking this way?! I don't want to die...I just...I just don't want to hurt.

I didn't want to feel, because when I feel I hurt, I'm sad, I'm depressed, I'm angry, I didn't want to feel anything...perhaps death isn't so bad? NO! Stop! I just need to get through my problems, I just need to be able to feel, feel that I'm not nothing, that I'm not dead to the world. I needed the pain, the hurt, the sadness to know that I am alive, I scratched at my arm nervously, needing the pain, needing to reassure myself. The next thing I knew I was running down the stairs to the kitchen, I barged into the kitchen but was greeted by Sir Integra, Walter, Pip, and Alucard, Sir Integra sat at the counter, a cigar hanging out of her mouth, Pip and Alucard stood behind her, and Walter stood in front of her. I slowly let my eyes wander over to the rack where the knives were placed, but there were no knives, the rack empty, I started to breath heavily, what the hell do they think they're doing?!

"Is there something wrong, Emily?" Sir Integra asked, I looked over at her, she was sitting up straight, looking at me concerned, I shook my head, letting my eyes wander to the floor.

"You didn't eat anything this morning, are you hungry now?" Walter asked.

"...N-no, thank you." I whispered, I let my eyes wander back to the rack, still empty, I looked about the kitchen, where would the knives be? I needed something else, I can't get to any kitchen items if they're here, I silently walked out of the room, not wanting to speak with them right now.

* * *

Emily barged into the kitchen, she looked flushed, her eyes wide, she was breathing heavily, I saw fresh scratch marks on her arm, she froze when she saw us standing here. I then saw her slowly look over towards the wall, I also looked and saw the empty rack where the humans usually placed the knives, her eyes became wide again when seeing that it was empty, her breathing out of control.

"Is there something wrong, Emily?" Sir Integra asked, she jumped when hearing her name, she quickly looked back at Sir Integra and shook her head a little, she looked at the floor not wanting to look Sir Integra in the eye.

"You didn't eat anything this morning, are you hungry now?" Walter asked.

"...N-no, thank you." Emily whispered, she looked back over at the rack, she then looked around the kitchen slowly, looking deep in thought, she then stepped out of the kitchen.

"She seemed rather...off." Sir Integra said staring at the kitchen door where she walked out of.

"I believe that she's going to harm herself again." I said slowly walking towards the kitchen door.

"Why do you say that?" Sir Integra asked.

"She kept looking over to the knife rack." I said gesturing towards the empty rack.

"Oh...dear." Walter whispered, we all then quickly ran out of the room and stepped into the foyer, the manor quiet, Emily no where in sight.

"Shit, where did she go?!" Pip asked wide eyed.

"Split up, we need..." Sir Integra ordered but just then a door opened, we all looked to our right, Emily was walking out of a utility closet where the humans store brooms, mops, dusters, tools, extra plates, glasses and other items. She clung to her sleeve, her eyes glued to the floor as she sniffed, her cheeks wet a bit from crying, her other sleeved arm came up and wiped over the wet cheeks. Sir Integra gritted her teeth angry and walked over to Emily, Emily jumped when hearing movement, she looked up scared, cowering a bit before the Iron Maiden. Sir Integra gripped her arms, Emily struggled and cried, Sir Integra managed to pull down both sleeves, a box cutter blade fell to the floor.

"Stop!" Emily screamed pulling away, Sir Integra gripped her arms again and pulled them forth but there wasn't a new mark upon her, Emily pulled her arms back and folded them with a sniff. Sir Integra snatched up the box cutter blade and looked at angrily, she then glared at Emily.

"What are you doing?" Sir Integra growled trying to control her anger.

"I tried..." Emily whispered looking away from Sir Integra, Sir Integra held out the blade.

"_This _is not trying." Sir Integra yelled, Emily glared at her.

"I've tried, I try every day...but there's always something...something that always pushes me into doing it..." Emily said looking away again, Sir Integra sighed.

"You need to stop this, Emily. I don't want to see you get hurt, I don't like seeing this happen to you." Sir Integra spoke calmly.

"And you think that I like it? You think that I like to do this to myself? At first it feels great but then you realize how horrible it is, hating yourself even more for ever thinking of doing it, hating yourself for doing it, and then we're back to square one." Emily explained.

"What set you off this time?" Sir Integra asked rubbing her forehead.

"A-are vampires...real?" Emily asked looking back up at Sir Integra, Sir Integra stared at her wide eyed.

"What?!" Sir Integra asked, Emily looked away with a scoff.

"Never mind..." Emily whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Sir Integra asked, Emily sighed and looked guilty.

"I found files on Seras, I was curious about her, I wanted to know who she was, why you guys cared so much for her, and in one of the files it said that she was a vampire and that Alucard turned her on one of her missions." Emily explained. "Are vampires real?"

"Perhaps I'm the one that you should be asking." I said and stepped forward with a grin, Emily looked up at me scared.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I folded my arms and looked up at Alucard, shaking a little, my breathing a bit off.

"Is it...true? Are you..." I didn't want to finish, it sounded crazy, saying that Alucard was a vampire, but they all seemed so calmed about it, like it wasn't crazy at all, like I wasn't crazy for even mentioning it.

"Yes." Alucard purred stepping closer to me, his hand came out and lightly brushed over my cheek, a low gasp came from me, I stared at his red tie, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"V-vampires a-re..." I stuttered.

"Real." Alucard finished, I looked up at him.

"You turned her..." I asked, something pulling at my memory, a vision flashing before my eyes, I saw Alucard standing in front of me but every now and then an image came to me, I started to get dizzy, I grabbed my head and started to wobble.

"Emily?" Sir Integra whispered stepping forward, I fell to my knees, my hands clenching my hair as the image appeared faster and faster, I hunched over and closed my eyes tightly. The image then fully appeared, it was Alucard leaning over a young blonde, blood was everywhere, blood poured out of her stomach wound, she looked up at him with sad blue eyes. Alucard was grinning as he held her hand.

* * *

Emily fell to the floor, she groaned as she clenched her hair and closed her eyes tightly, she then curled up into a fetal position, still whining and groaning, I kneeled down and put a hand on her arm, she jumped from the sudden contact.

"Alucard! What's wrong with her?!" Sir Integra asked scared for Emily.

"I'm not sure." I said truthfully, then Emily's hand shot out and gripped the sleeve of my coat.

"M-master." Emily whined, I stared at her wide eyed, shocked that she just called me Master, I could feel that she was in complete control but her mind fogged, her thoughts clouded with memories. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, she leaned into me, curling up next to me. "Master." Emily whined, I was still rather shocked but I picked her up bridal style, holding her close, she whined and gripped my shirt, small sweat beads appearing upon her forehead.

"D-did she just call you...Master?" Sir Integra asked, I smiled warmly while I petted Emily's hair, I turned around and looked down at Sir Integra who stared up at me wide eyed, her mouth slightly open.

"Yes." I purred.

"Is that...good?" Sir Integra asked confused about why I was happy about that, I grinned at Sir Integra.

"Very." I purred and looked back down at Emily, she was starting to remember.

* * *

I slowly came to, I could feel warmness, I could feel that I was gripping something, someone petting my hair and purring, I opened my eyes to see that I was gripping a white shirt, I slowly looked up to see Alucard, I was happy to see him but I was confused. What happened? Did I pass out? Why was Alucard smiling? Why was he holding me? Smiling and purring at me? I started to breath heavily, I then felt a hand on my forehead, I jumped scared and turned to look at Sir Integra.

"She's burning up." Sir Integra said, what? Why did she care? Why was she being so gentle? Why did she sound so concerned and kind? What happened to her being cold and serious? Giving me cold icy glares, sneering at me, hating me? What happened? I pulled away from her hand with a grunt, I looked about wide eyed, I saw Walter and Pip but I didn't pay any attention to them as I looked about. Everything looked...older? Things seemed different. How long was I out? What am I doing here? What are they doing? What bloody happened?! I started to squirm in Alucard's embrace, wanting to get away, I was so confused. "Emily, are you alright?" I didn't pay any attention. "Emily?" Who the hell is Emily? I looked around for another girl but didn't find one, I then looked at Sir Integra, she was looking straight at me.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Are you alright?" Sir Integra asked again, I stopped squirming and looked at her wide eyed, why did she just call me Emily?! Who's Emily?! What the fuck is going on?!

"E-E-Emily?!" I whispered, Sir Integra looked at me curiously, she brushed my cheek feeling how warm I was, I pushed her hand away.

"She's still probably shocked about the whole thing." Pip said shrugging his shoulders, why wouldn't I be shocked? First I'm on the roof with a gun to my head and now I'm here, why does everybody seem so much older? Integra looked to have a wrinkle or two, some greys in her hair, Pip was hunched over more as if he had some sort of back problem, and Walter he looked older, more like a grandfather. I finally managed to pull out of Alucard's embrace, I fell to the floor but quickly crawled backwards scared and confused, I breathed heavily as I looked up at Alucard and Sir Integra.

"Please calm down, Emily, lets get you to bed." Sir Integra said gesturing me to come to her, I shook my head lightly, tears forming in my eyes.

"E-Emily." I whispered again as I ran a hand through my hair and looked away.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sir Integra asked, I looked up at her, tears streaming down my face.

"You still can't get my bloody name right." I growled, always with Police Girl, Alucard's Fledging, Miss. Police Girl, Miss. Victoria, Kitten, Mignonette. I was sick of it.

"What are you talking..." Sir Integra asked beyond confused.

"Seras?" Alucard and Walter asked, I looked away from the two, now they get my name right after a damn month of working at this bloody place. Has it been a month? How long have I been out? How long ago was it when I tried to kill myself? Obviously not long if Alucard was holding me, they must have found me outside a little while ago, I put a hand to my head where I shot myself, there was no pain there. I brought my hand down to look for blood but there was nothing, not even a mark, I sighed, well that failed. What to do now? Master and Sir Integra will probably lecture me or punish me for trying to kill myself. There was a sharp pain in my head, I saw movement, Alucard kneeled so we were about eye level, but I didn't pay any attention as the pain intensified. Alucard lightly grabbed one of my hands, brushing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Seras." Alucard purred, I was surprised that he was happy to see me, didn't he hate me? The pain shot through my head, I fell over unconscious.

* * *

Seras looked away from me when I said her name, I stared at her wide eyed, I didn't think that it would happen so soon, do I finally have my Seras back? Do I finally have my love, my Mate, back? Seras slowly raised a hand to her head, the exact same spot where she shot herself, she seemed almost sad, tears streaming down her face, she brought her hand back down and looked for blood, she sighed. Seras hunched over and groaned from a pain, I kneeled before her, she slightly looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling, I took her right hand and stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, her flesh warm and soft. My Seras Victoria.

"Seras." I purred, she seemed to perk up when I purred her name, but then she fell over unconscious.

"Alucard...what is...happening?" Sir Integra asked, I brushed Seras' cheek and then picked her up.

"I think that...Seras is starting to remember...or rather Emily." I explained.

"What?" Sir Integra asked.

"Emily is remembering her past life, her past life as Seras Victoria." I purred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**I'm sorry that this is so short but my computer is acting up and erased this story three times on me (even after saving the bloody thing!) I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry no chapter were out tonight, I got absorbed in a really good fic but sadly it was only five chapters long and didn't have an ending. =' (**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

We stood there and watched the young girl carefully, she lied on her bed still unconscious, I wished for her to wake up, I would like to speak with my Draculina, hold her, kiss her. Sir Integra puffed on her cigar stressfully, she didn't know what to do about the situation, since Seras is back what is going to happen? She freaked out the first time she awoke from consciousness and panicked, what will happen this time, pure hatred towards us? Will she break down and cry? What will happen when she finds out that she's human again, will she run off...will I allow that?

Just then, Seras started to stir, a small groan coming from her when she closed her eyes tightly, a hand slowly came up to her head, lightly rubbing it from a headache, I saw the three humans perk up when she stirred. Seras sat up, her legs hanging off the side of the bed, I made my way towards her, my shadow cast upon her, slowly she looked up at me, not surprised that I stood there.

"Seras?" Sir Integra called for her, taking a few steps forward, Seras' eyes widened and she looked at Sir Integra.

"Yes..." Seras said. "I was asking about her." My eyes widened when I realized that Emily was sitting here, Emily looked back up at me. "You...did turn her." I was stunned still, not sure what to do, I studied the young girl before me, I then nodded my head.

"Yes." I growled annoyed, I clenched my fists and walked away from her.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why did it...why did she do it?" Emily asked not prying her eyes from Alucard's form, his back to her as she asked the question.

"You think that I would have just let something like that happen?" I growled angry, the anger wasn't towards her but I couldn't help be angry, I had my hopes up thinking that I finally had my Seras back and then that was crushed, ruined when Emily retook her spot. I looked back at Emily and calmed down a lot, Emily looked at me with sad eyes, I couldn't be angry with her, she was still my girl, my Emily, my Seras, my intended Mate. "I didn't know of Seras'...intentions, I...pushed her, treated her...wrongly, I punished her, abused her..."

"W-what?" Emily stuttered, tears in her eyes, she rose and glared at me. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"I wanted to make her stronger, I wanted her to be mine, I didn't want to see her get trampled upon because she's weak." I explained.

"So you _punished _her? _Smacked HER _around?!" Emily yelled beyond furious.

"Alucard wasn't the only one." Sir Integra said ashamed, I looked at her, she was pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head lightly, Emily looked at her with wide sad eyes.

"...no." Emily whispered.

"I also...treated her wrongly. Verbally abused her, put her down..." Sir Integra said.

"But...all those...pictures...she was so happy...with each of you." Emily whispered looking at one person to the other, a few tears trailing down her face as she looked at us shocked and ashamed.

"I also...I ignored her...she was failing on missions and...I tried my best to train her but she just kept...she started to get depressed because of everything and failed more missions...I didn't know what was wrong with her...I was just angry...but just a bit...I didn't know..." Pip muttered staring at the floor, his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it lightly as he remembered.

"So you...just slowly drove her to kill herself?" Emily asked, a hand going to her arm as she looked at the floor, she unintentionally rubbed her hand over her scars, she then lightly scratched at her arm.

"No..." Sir Integra said but then fell silent.

"Then what? Why did it happen?" Emily asked angry, none of us spoke, none of us wanting to speak of that Seras was raped. "I-is there more to it?" Emily asked realizing that there probably was more to it.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then what?" Emily asked more calm.

"In..._your _past..." I said walking closer to her, wanting to soothe her when she hears.

"M-my past?" Emily whispered.

"You...were raped." I whispered, Emily's eyes became wide, she started breathing heavily as a few tears escaped.

"How...do you know that?" Emily hissed angry, this time I stared at her confused, she seemed rather...personal about the thing, I thought that she wouldn't believe me, I thought that I had to explain it to her.

"Excuse me?" I asked not sure what to say to her, she looked away, more tears forming in her eyes, I slowly started to realize it, was...Emily raped? But...how? I could still smell her virgin blood... I raised a hand to her cheek, brushing it lightly. "Emily."

"Please leave." Emily said pulling away from my touch, she folded her arms and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at me.

"Emily..." I purred to her, tears escaped.

"Please...just leave." Emily cried.

* * *

I heard them pile out of the room, I fell onto my bed, curling up into a ball as I cried, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to find comfort, I had a huge headache, I felt emotionally exhausted, I was filled with anger and sadness, but I didn't know who to direct the anger towards. I...I just couldn't be mad at them, it wasn't completely their fault, there was obviously more to it. But why did Alucard mention me...how does he know that I was...I cried harder.

...

* * *

_**Emily's Dream**_

I stepped out of the kitchen, I looked around frantically and saw a door, I quickly ran over and barged inside to see that it was a utility closet, I saw the silver tool box and went through it fast finding a box cutter blade. Without any hesitations I pulled down my pants and brought the blade to my skin, slicing it across, I hissed from the pain but it helped, the tears poured down my face as I made a new cut under the first. I did this because I knew they wouldn't be looking for wounds on my legs, they would look on my arms. I quickly pulled my pants back up, and slid the blade under my sleeve, I stepped out of the utility closet and tried to wipe as much tears away as I can but found an angry Sir Integra storming towards me.

The scene changed, I looked up to see Henry reach for his buckle, I started to squirm and scream but nobody came to help me, no one ever came to help me when these boys attacked me and now it was leading to this. I didn't want to be raped, I didn't want this! Why won't somebody help me?! Henry unbuckled his pants while walking closer to me, his blood drizzling down his chin, madness and anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'll teach you." Henry growled as he gripped my chin, glaring down at me. "I'll teach you..." His other hand fisted my hair, I cried, shaking my head.

"Please...no." I cried. "No." But as I spoke he thrusted himself into my mouth, I went wide eyed and started squirming again as Henry moaned, lightly petting my hair, he thrusted, forcefully moving my head, my tongue ran along his hard cock, tears poured down my face. I thought about biting down but as if knowing what I was thinking one of his friends pulled out a pocket knife and put it to my stomach.

"I double dog dare you." He said smirking, his friends laughing, Henry thrusted again, I could feel him go to my throat, I had a hard time breathing, his length uncomfortable, I tried to pull away but the knife was pressed harder to my stomach. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly, why is this happening? Isn't there anybody that's going to help me? Oh, God, please somebody save me!

...

* * *

We stood in Sir Integra's room in complete silence, nobody spoke since discussing Seras with Emily, Sir Integra took a drag from her third cigar this night, she finally turned to me while blowing smoke from her mouth.

"Was...she raped?" Sir Integra asked, I leaned against her desk.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"What of her blood?" Sir Integra asked.

"She's still a virgin...maybe she remembers Seras' getting raped." I said, the only thing that makes sense to me.

"Does she think it was herself?" Walter asked.

"I'm not sure." I said again, the manor then filled with screams, just like the other night when we found Emily in sweat, screaming from a nightmare, we quickly bolted out of the room, but by the time we got to the hall the screaming stopped. I lead the humans down the hall to Emily's room, I opened the door slowly to see Emily lying in a fetal position, she faced the wall, we crept inside. Emily was staring at her arm where all the marks lined down her arm, I sat down next to her feet, she didn't take her eyes off her arm.

"Sir, what are these?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Emily sat up looking up at me, she sat on knees, she sat up more so we were about eye level, she held out her arms and looked over them again, she lightly brushed one of her fingers over a mark.

"What are they? Where did I get them?" Seras asked.

"Jesus, why can't she stay with one freakin' person!" Pip asked, Seras looked over at him curiously.

"Huh?" Seras asked, but before anymore could be said I pulled Seras into a hug, she seemed shocked but then she giggled like a little girl. "It's nice to see you too, Master." I looked at her shocked.

"You're not mad." I said positively, she looked at me curiously again.

"Why would I be angry?" Seras asked cocking her head to the side, Seras pulled out of the embrace and looked up at me.

"What do you remember?" I asked, Seras thought about it, a cute expression on her face as she thought about it.

"I remember...waking up, avoiding my blood pack...sorry." Seras winced as she looked at me. "And...that's it, did I pass out?"

"You don't remember any...horrifying missions?" I asked, she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Are we talking about the mission when Father Alexander Anderson attacked us? Because that was the beginning of the month, sir, I'm pretty sure I haven't been out that long." Seras said with a smile, I gave her a small grin and ruffled her hair, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch with a purr.

"Seras." Sir Integra whispered as she came forth, looking down at the small blonde, Seras opened her eyes revealing the sparkling blue, but before Seras could answer, Sir Integra pulled her into a tight hug, Seras squeaked surprised.

"Sir Integra?" Seras asked confused, slowly putting her arms around the older blonde, another squeak came from her when she was pulled to her feet and attacked by three more people hugging her. Seras stood there wide eyed as Sir Integra and Walter sniffled and cried, and Pip and I just held her tightly. "It's...nice, but...why is everybody hugging me?" Sir Integra chuckled and pulled out of the hug with some tears trailing down her face, she smiled at the young girl.

"It's just really nice to have you here, Seras." Sir Integra said, Seras smiled brightly to this, she then fell to the floor unconscious, I sighed and picked her up, cradling her in my arms, I nuzzled her neck. "Alucard, why couldn't she remember anything? Last time she remembered it all..."

"I think this time, Emily's memories blocked hers, just how Seras' memories blocks Emily's, this time she couldn't remember anything, not of her getting raped, not of her dying, not of her being reincarnated." I explained as I sat down, setting Seras/Emily's form on my lap, she curled up more with a sigh, I petted her hair, brushing over her cheek lightly.

"How long is this going to go on for? Going back and forth like this?" Sir Integra asked.

"I don't know." I said looking up at her. "Until Emily remembers. But until then, I believe that she will be going back and forth."

"Bloody hell." Sir Integra whispered putting her hand to her head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**See, she wasn't raped raped, she was orally raped, you all (The Grand Dragon of Light) panicked thinking that she wouldn't be able to turn into a vampire because she wasn't a virgin. Like I would do that to poor Alucard. (Though I did kill not only one of his daughters but his Seras a few times.)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Next Day**

Last night was quite weird, I couldn't remember much, I kept passing out and every time I came to Alucard would be right there, the last time I woke up curled in his lap. They have been acting so weird around me, watching me closely, asking me what I remember, sometimes they called out Seras, I tried to keep my distance from them but there was always one of them that was around keeping an eye on me. I sighed quite annoyed as I sat on a white concrete bench in the garden, today was beautiful, the sky blue, not a single cloud in the sky, the sun shining brightly, birds chirping/singing away, I could hear the fluttering of their wings as they took off, I heard the wind rustle the leaves as it blew by.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of nature, it was so relaxing, getting my mind off other things, it was just...nice. It reminded me of the day I died...wait what?! I closed my eyes tightly, the day I died? When did I die? I didn't. But the memory was there, fresh in my mind, I could see it perfectly, still feel the cool wind on my skin as I walked down the bright street dressed in a police uniform, I knew that I was heading to work. I smiled brightly as I passed the book store with the nice old lady that I spoke to a few times a week, I gave her a small wave, she nodded her head with a smile and a wave. This...this can't be. I don't remember this but it's here...perfectly real. But then day turned into night, I was no longer in peaceful London but in a bloody massacre, running through a field, scared and out of breath.

This can't be me! But the girl...she looked just like me...just older. Please just end, I don't want to see this anymore, I don't want to see anymore! I wanted to open my eyes, to get my mind off something else, but I just kept remembering that night, remembering a memory that was not mine. The girl was then shot through the chest, blood splattering everywhere, she fell back, blood flying out of her mouth, she hit the ground hard.

* * *

I made up a salami sandwich for Emily even though I knew that she wouldn't eat it, there was no harm in trying though, I looked out the kitchen window to see Emily lying on the white concrete bench, I shook my head, passed out again, that poor girl. I walked out the door, the warm air meeting my skin, I smiled happily and walked up towards the girl, I shook her arm lightly.

"Emily?" I whispered to her, she stirred a bit.

"Walter?" Emily asked rubbing her eyes and looking up at me, she then became wide eyed and fell off the bench breathing heavily, she crawled under the bench. "Walter?! How did I get out here?!"

"Are you alright?" I asked not sure what's wrong with her.

"Why...why isn't it burning?" Seras asked as she put a hand out in the sun light, when it didn't burn she slowly came out from under the bench. "B-but I'm still too young...to go into the sun light, I don't even drink my blood." Seras looked up at me. "Walter...how?"

"Oh dear, we do need to have a talk, Seras." I said while lightly grabbing her arm and helping her up, I let my eyes wander to her headstone, I did not wish to scare her so I quickly turned her away from the headstone and walked her back to the manor, I closed the door behind us as she took her seat at the counter. "Allow me to go get Sir Integra, in the mean time why don't I get you something to ea..."

"Walter, you know that I can't..." Seras said but before she could finish I set the sandwich in front of her, she looked at it curiously. "But...but, Walter, I can't eat..."

"Enjoy, Seras." I smiled to her and walked out of the room.

* * *

I looked at him dumbstruck as he walked out of the kitchen smiling, I looked back down at the sandwich, I looked at it hungrily, how I wished that I could take a bite from that. When I was little, my mother always made me a salami sandwich, it was my favorite it...wait my mother didn't do that, she made me grilled cheese...why did I think that my mother made me salami sandwiches when I was little. I shook my head confused, the woman I saw wasn't even my mother, I'm going mad like Master, I put my head in my hands and tried to calm down. I looked back down at the yummy looking sandwich, my stomach growling, I moaned, for once my teeth didn't ache to sink into the blood pack, which was odd since it always did that when I hungered for the blood. Am I finally able to control my blood lust? Just then the three humans and Master walked in.

"I see that you already gave her something to eat." Sir Integra said as she made her way over to me, studying me closely.

"I did but I see that she's not eating." Walter said disappointed, I looked back at the sandwich.

"But..." I mumbled, though I was confused and angry with Alucard and Sir Integra I pushed that to the side and watched them curiously, eat? Are they bloody crazy? Are they the ones that gone mad? I can't eat, I've tried and just ended up violently throwing up, I shuttered at the memory.

"I know that this might be quite a shock for you, Seras, but you're...human." Sir Integra said, my eyes became wide, what does she mean that I'm human?! I looked at Alucard.

"But you said that there was...you said that there was no way to..." I muttered but didn't finish, to shock.

"Yes, and there is no way." Alucard said.

"Well then this makes no bloody sense! Then I can't be human!" I growled annoyed.

"But you are." Alucard said.

"How?!" I whined.

"You do remember...trying to kill yourself?" Sir Integra asked, I sighed and hung my head.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well...you died." Sir Integra said, when I processed the words my eyes became wide again, the words repeating in my head, I looked up at her.

"W-what?! That's not possible because...I'm here!" I yelled.

"Show her the headstone." Alucard said, I looked up at him.

"What?" I repeated. "Headstone?! You can't...this is...wha...but...no." Tears started to form in my eyes, Sir Integra moved out of my path, gesturing towards the back door, I looked at it and then back at her. "What?"

"Come, Seras." Sir Integra whispered, so gentle and kind, I shook my head lightly, not wanting to see anything.

"Seras." Alucard purred in a commanding kind of voice, I sniffed and looked up at Alucard who held a hand out to me, I looked at it and then slowly took it, I got up from my seat, they lead me out to the gardens, near the rose bushes, under a tree was a white headstone, I stepped closer to it to see my name upon it, a carved rose in the center. I read what was under: Loving Daughter, Devoted Friend, Beloved Fledging. But as I read the words I just grew angry, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, tears trailing down my face. Devoted friend? Beloved fledging? After what they did? After what they said? And this is it? No, this is just showing who they truly are, they are monsters, and I hate each and everyone of them. I turned back to them, glaring at them, hatred flowing through me.

"What is this...some sort of sick joke?" I growled. "I tried to commit suicide and you...you get this fucking headstone?!"

"Seras, I know you're angry but this is the truth, you did die." Sir Integra said.

"Then how am I fucking here?!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face, I grabbed my head in anger and confusion.

"It's simple, Childe, you were reincarnated." Alucard spoke, I looked up at him.

"What?...but I still have all my memories...I still know who I am...I don't understand." I whispered.

"You are known as Emily Thorne..." Alucard said stepping closer to me.

"Emily." I whispered, the name sounded right, an image flashed before my eyes, it was of a young girl playing with a doll in the sandbox, the image changing to a child hiding in a closet seeing her parents murdered. "My...parents were murdered?"

"At a young age you watched as your mother was violated and beaten to death, you were stabbed." Alucard explained, an image of a woman in an alley being beaten to death flashed before me, but then I heard a gunshot and felt pain in my abdomen, I remember seeing a whole bunch of blood.

"B-but...I was shot." I whispered.

"No, as Seras you were shot, but as Emily you were stabbed." Alucard explained.

"What of my father?" I asked looking up at Alucard.

"Your father was crushed to death." Alucard said, I saw a man lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "You were then sent to an orphanage." I put my hand on my arm, remembering the marks, this sounded right, I remembered, I turned back to the headstone, rereading it, tears formed in my eyes again.

"I died?" I whispered, I brushed my fingers over the marks. "Why does Emi...why do I cut myself?" Alucard came up behind me, brushing his fingers along my marks and along my hand, I shivered from the touch.

"You are the one that truly knows, we cannot explain because we do not understand." Alucard purred, I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder, I breathed heavily, though I found a great deal of comfort in his embrace, I purred happily.

"What's happening, Master, why can't I remember anything?" I asked.

"Because Emily does not remember, you'll just have to wait and remember on your own." Alucard purred.

"Seras? What is going to happen with you?" Pip asked, I turned towards him, pulling out of Alucard's embrace, but his fingers brushed along my spine.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, Pip looked around nervously.

"I mean about...attempting to..." Pip said but didn't finish, I looked at the floor.

"Yes, I'll admit a lot has happened and a lot is going to happen..." I said, I looked back up at Pip with a smile. "But I'll try to work around my problems, fix them."

"But what of Emily?" Walter asked, I looked to him. "She...you cut yourself."

"I'm not sure what to do with that, since I don't really remember being an Emily..." I said with a sigh, once more, my hand going to my arm. "I only remember some things...of my present self." I slowly thought of an idea. "You could just remind her...or me when I'm Emily, remind he..me to work around my problems, show me what I promised myself like when Master showed me Eleanor and then Mina."

"You remember that?" Alucard asked, I blushed and looked up at him.

"I...it was...I liked it." I muttered, Alucard grinned and ruffled my hair, my stomach growled. "Um...can I have something to eat now?" I heard chuckles.

"Would you like that sandwich I made you?" Walter asked, I smiled brightly to this.

"Yes, please." I purred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**It's almost the ending. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

We laughed, talked, and joked as we sat around in the kitchen, it was nice to smile, to laugh, it feels as if I haven't done this in a long time, I no longer felt anger or sadness, I no longer felt that I wasn't wanted or needed. I knew now how much pain and sadness they went through when I...died, and then having my present self, this Emily, the way she...I am, that just made things worse for them, putting them through more pain. Though how much I missed it, it was rather odd eating mortal food, but it was damn delicious, I felt weird eating in front of them but none of them minded. Walter must have read my mind because after the salami sandwich he brought out some chocolate, man have I missed chocolate, I would have killed just to have some when I was a vampire.

I enjoyed our time together but Alucard kept giving me lustful looks that scared me, I would look over to see him admiring me, his crimson eyes following my every move, a malicious grin upon his lips. I shivered just by thinking about it, I could still feel his eyes on me as I looked over at Sir Integra, she smiled warmly at me, I returned the smile, but then quickly shuttered when a hand stroked my cheek, so warm, so gentle, I practically froze, my eyes wandered over to Alucard who was stroking me.

"Seras." Alucard purred. "Become my Draculina again." Before I could say anything he pulled me into his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist possessively, I could hear him purring, he pulled me closer to his chest, my neck slightly bare for him.

"Master, Alucard..." I whispered, I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to stay human...but I wanted to be with Alucard. "I don't know."

"What about our bond?" Alucard purred, nuzzling my neck. "What about you being my fledging, my Draculina?"

"Sir..." I sighed. "Can't we wait until I at least get all my memories back?"

"No, I can't wait any longer, I've waited seventeen years." Alucard purred as he kept nuzzling my neck, lightly brushing his lips over my warm skin, the same spot where he bit me in Cheddar.

"Seventeen years?" I asked shocked, is that how long I was gone? "I'm sorry Master, but...can you wait just a bit longer?" I started to squirm in his grasp, I could feel Alucard's breath against my skin.

"Afraid not, my Seras." Alucard whispered in my ear.

"Master, please stop." I said breathing heavily, his arms tightening around me, I could feel his fangs long my neck.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra yelled slamming her hand onto the counter, standing up, and glaring at her servant, I heard Alucard growl in fury, he pulled away, glaring up at his Master, his grip loosening, I quickly stood up and backed away.

"Seras, why don't you go to the living room or your bedroom." Sir Integra said still glaring at Alucard, he just snarled in anger.

"Uh...yes, sir." I said with a slight bow of my head, I quickly exited the room, I stopped outside in the foyer, my heart thundering, my breathing off, I just wasn't ready yet, I wasn't ready to go back to the night, to become the undead, I wanted a bit more time as a human. It would be nice to stay human but...I smiled, thinking of Alucard, I wish to be with Master for eternity. I looked to my left to see the stairs that lead to the basement, I smiled happily again, it feels like it's been a long time since I've been down there, I walked down the steps and came across my room. The room was dark, I turned the lights on, it brightened up my room a bit there were a few light bulbs that were out.

I saw my table, on top lied a yellow piece of paper, next to that was a silver gun with blood splatters upon it, I quickly looked away from the items and looked at my bed. I jumped onto the bed, some dust flying up when I landed upon it, I didn't care as I hugged my pillow and giggled like a school girl. I curled up and fell into a peaceful slumber.

...

I slowly started to awaken which was a shame since I was actually having a blissful dream, I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my room, I sat up and looked about, how did I get here? I was out in the garden? Who put me here? Why? The room was rather bare, just a weird four poster bed, a dusty wardrobe and table, but my eyes were glued to the items on the table, a yellow piece of paper and a gun. I put the pillow down and rose, making my way towards the table, I looked down at the handwriting, I was shocked to see that it was my handwriting, an image flashed before my eyes, I remember sitting at this very table writing this...letter, tears falling onto the wood as I made it out. I looked at the gun, but gasped when I saw that it had blood splatters on it. I looked away and picked up the paper, reading it carefully.

_Dear Sir Integra, Walter, Pip, and Master,_

_By now you would have found my ashes, I hope this pleases you. I'm sorry for failing missions, for being a disappointment, and an unworthy vampire. You're all probably wondering why I have killed myself, well I'm sorry Sir Integra and Master Alucard, I was weak, I failed both of you. Master, I was weak on our last mission, I was too weak to fight the vampire, I messed up big time and he took advantage of me sexually. I'm deeply sorry, Master, I hope that you forgive me. _

_Seras Victoria_

I started to breath heavily, this...this was...her...Seras' suicidal note, her letter to them all, I could feel tears form in my eyes. The words, disappointment, unworthy, weak, and failed were the words that popped out to me, she thought that this pleased them, her death, she wished for their forgiveness, she was sorry, tears streamed down my face. And the last part, "he took advantage of me sexually", they didn't tell me she was raped?! Is this the main reason why she took her life? The paper fell from my hands when a huge headache came upon me, I fell to my knees, grabbing my head as images appeared.

* * *

**_Emily/Seras' memories_**

I was shot in the stomach, I flew backwards and hit the wall, gravity taking me down and having me land hard on the ground, I grunted, my own blood framing my broken body, tears pouring down my face. Horrible pain coming from my abdomen, though how weak I was, I used all my strength to lift my head, but that was the worst idea I ever had because I saw the man with the fork in his eye, against my mom's corpse, rocking her form crazily, I knew what he was doing, the bloody pig was violating my mother's body, I couldn't look away, I couldn't scream or call out for her, I was to shocked, frozen to look away, I just stared in horror.

I was stabbed in the stomach, the cold blade piercing my skin and driving into me, I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor, I grunted, my own blood started to pool around me, tears pouring down my face. Terrible pain coming from my stomach, I opened my eyes tiredly, coughing up some blood, I looked to my mother, she was slowly bleeding to death, mumbling about how I should escape and to look away. I could see that her clothes were torn, her arms bruised from how he gripped her, I knew that she was going to die, I knew that I was going to die, I couldn't stay awake, I was falling into a slumber.

I threw a rock at a kid who took one of my toys, that belonged to me and he just took it, took it away from me as if it was nothing, as if it didn't mean anything to me, as if...I didn't love it. Remembering my parents, a tear slid down my face, I then snatched the toy from him as he started to cry, but I ignored his cries of me being mean as I sat down and quietly 'played' with my toy. A few minutes later one of the sisters stood over me, glaring down at me with a ruler in her hand, I knew my punishment, I got up with a gulp, and held out my hands as I closed my eyes.

I threw a rock at a kid who took my precious toy from me, that belonged to me, my mother gave it to me and he just took it, took it away from me as if it was nothing but a silly toy that I didn't care about. I ignored the kid as he cried for his mother, I sat down and happily played with my doll, Helena. A few minutes later an odd man dressed in red stood over me, grinning down at me with orange lensed glasses over his crimson eyes, I didn't know of my fate, I couldn't look away as I stared him in the eye, but I tried my best and was able to run from the stranger.

The boys pushed me into a wall as they surrounded me, but I wasn't going down without a fight, I wiped the blood from my bottom lip and glared up at the boys. They just laughed and teased me, I stomped on ones foot and punched another in the ribs, I went to go through them, but one grabbed me by my hoody and threw me back into the wall. I growled annoyed by their constant abuse, the one I punched in the ribs punched me in the face, I fell to the ground, they started kicking at me, laughing and teasing me still. I didn't cry this time, I wasn't going to, I put my hands over my head and waited for it all to end, I will get my revenge on them.

The boys pushed me into a corner as they surrounded me, I curled up scared, afraid of what they're going to do this time, blood drizzled from my bottom lip as I stared up at the boys. They just laughed and teased me, I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up into a tighter ball, one grabbed me by my hair and threw my head against the wall. I cried in pain, I was so tired of their constant abuse, Henry punched me in the face, I fell to the ground, they started kicking at me, laughing and teasing me still. I cried so hard this time, I couldn't help it, I put my hands over my head and waited for it all to end, waiting for their punishment to end.

Alucard shot me through the chest, blood splattered everywhere as I fell backwards, landing on the ground hard, blood drizzling from my mouth as I looked up at my savior and destroyer. I held out a hand to the stranger in red, he took it before it could fall to the ground, a grin upon his lips, I could see every sharp tooth in his mouth as he stared down at me with those amazingly but yet creepy crimson eyes. As I started to lose consciousness, he leaned down, I could feel his warm breath and lips upon my skin, he then bit deeply into me, drinking up my crimson liquid.

Henry slammed me into the mirrors, glass shattering and falling everywhere as I fell to the floor, landing on the ground hard, coughing, breathing heavily as I looked up at my abuser and tormentor. Henry took my hand and shoved a shard of glass into it, his eyes daring me to use it against him, a sick grin upon his lips, I slid the shard of glass down my arm, my crimson liquid welling up and sliding down my pale arms. Henry's knee came up and connected with my mouth, I fell backwards, my head hitting the sink, I fell to the floor, my crimson liquid leaking from my head.

The vampire growled, he slapped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't cry out for help, he ripped my skirt off, my panties already ripped from his nails, I thrashed around, trying to get away, I should have had my blood, I was stupid for not drinking it. Now I'm weak and can't defend myself. The vampire thrusted up inside me, my eyes became wide again from the sudden pain and fear, oh my god! I'm being raped and nobody is here to help me! Why isn't Master and the Wild Geese here yet?! Where are they?! I cried harder as the vampire pumped in and out of me. Please god, please let this be some horrible dream or maybe a lesson from Master, perhaps he's making me see this, maybe this is just one of his illusions to teach me about not drinking my blood and being weak?! Please be not real! But I knew that it was real. This wasn't a dream or an illusion or a lesson, no this was real. I tried to push him off of me but he just leaned down closer to me, crushing my arms to my breasts, I cried from the pain in my groin and in my broken arm. He moaned and licked over my cheek. But then his eyes flickered upwards, he growled realizing that others were here and were nearing, he pulled out of me, I winced, he stood up and fixed himself so he was decent. I curled up into a ball, grabbing my skirt and sliding it over my lower body so it was covered, I then trembled in fear.

Henry growled as he gripped my chin, glaring down at me, his other hand fisted my hair, I cried, shaking my head. I cried, but he thrusted himself into my mouth, I went wide eyed and started squirming again as Henry moaned, lightly petting my hair, he thrusted, forcefully moving my head, my tongue ran along his hard cock, tears poured down my face. I thought about biting down but as if knowing what I was thinking one of his friends pulled out a pocket knife and put it to my stomach. The boy smirking, his friends laughing, Henry thrusted again, I could feel him go to my throat, I had a hard time breathing, his length uncomfortable, I tried to pull away but the knife was pressed harder to my stomach. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly, why is this happening? Isn't there anybody that's going to help me? Oh, God, please somebody save me! His friends that had a hold of me, pulled on my arms, making them feel as if they would break any second, tears streamed down my face. I heard one of the kids in the back panic as he warned his friends that somebody was coming, Henry growled annoyed and looked down at me, he brushed my cheek and pulled out of me. I fell to the floor as the boys ran off in another direction, I curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around myself, I trembled in fear.

I walked up the stairs to the roof, my hand laid on the door knob, I slid the door open and stepped out into the night, the moon glowing brightly, I smiled at it, remembering seeing the moon when my life was taken away the first time. I closed the door behind me and walked up to the edge of the Hellsing manor, I looked up at the moon, observing it, it was quite beautiful. I exhaled, I looked down at the perfect gun, now was not a good time to be weak Seras. Be strong for once, do not fail for once, don't be a disappointment, please somebody. I closed my eyes and raised the gun to my head, I gritted my teeth as I remembered the vampire's touch, as I remembered all the punishments from Alucard, all the screaming from Integra, all the disappointment and fury in their eyes...In Alucard's eyes. That was the last image I saw, Alucard's crimson orbs before I pulled the trigger, I barely heard the sound of the shot as the bullet imbedded itself into my head and fell from the roof nothing more but dust.

_**End of Emily/Seras' memories**_

* * *

"NO!" I cried as I shot up, tears streaming down my face, I hunched over a cried hard. "No." I whined as I sobbed. "No, no, no." I knew everything now, remembered everything, remembered every feeling, every encountered, every talk, every family member and friend I had and lost. So much pain, so much pain...so much.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**I think that the next chapter will be the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Tears stained my face as I walked down a corridor, I sniffed for the third time, rubbing my sleeve over my nose, I was just a mess, I had a headache from all the crying, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to find some comfort. I shuttered, I couldn't stand all the pain, my heart felt like it was broken, that it shattered like fragile glass, it just was beaten up too much, torn from me too much in life. I entered Sir Integra's office without an invitation, but she was no where in sight, I didn't even care as I walked in, my eyes glued to the floor as I sobbed, the tears had stopped coming long ago.

I went to Sir Integra's desk and opened one of the drawers, I moved a few papers around until I found what I was looking for, I picked up a silver letter opener, a sniffle coming from me again. I closed the drawer silently and gripped the letter opener, I walked out of the room, wanting to get far from them, to distant myself from them, no one can help me. I can't tell anybody my problems, they will just keep building up inside, nobody understands or will feel the same pain I feel, no one will understand. I made my way to the roof, wanting to feel the cool night air, as I stepped out the wind hit me, I closed my eyes with a sigh.

I walked to the edge, looking down, I remembered the last time I was up here, only I had a silver gun with me, I sat down, my legs hanging off the edge, I looked up at the moon. It shone brightly tonight, the moon light shining down on me, I gave it a small smile, I then looked down at the silver letter opening that was practically glowing under the moon light. I raised my left arm and put the blade to arm near my wrist, I stared at it blankly as I slid the blade down, blood welling up right away, but this time I didn't hiss from the pain, I just sat there. Mental pain was worse then physical pain, you can heal when it's physical, but it scars when it's mental, sometimes permanently damaged. My blood coated the blade, I took the letter opener away for a second as I admired my new mark that will also be permanent, just like my pain.

I put the blade a inch lower then the first, I once again slid it down and watched as the blood flowed, the color so pretty, the feeling so warm, I sighed and looked back up at the moon. I brought the blade an inch lower then the second, I looked at the moon again with a small smile. But then a horrible mistake happened.

"Seras!" I heard Sir Integra shout, I jumped when hearing my name, but as I jumped the blade ran along my wrist, cutting too deeply, blood poured out, more then usual, I looked at it panicked. The letter opener fell from my hands as I breathed heavily, I grabbed my wrist, trying to stop it but it just poured from between my fingers. My vision started darkening, getting harder to breath, I was dizzy and queasy, I wobbled a little before I fell from the roof, landing hard on my side. I could hear a few ribs break and my arm splinter, I groaned in pain and used all my strength to lie on my back, my hand still gripping my wrist. The silver letter opener lying near my head.

I could hear faint voices, I could hear my names, Emily and Seras, I could hear someone crying but wasn't sure who. I felt a hand go to the back of my head, the other lying on my waist, the person gently sitting me up a bit, I groaned in pain again. The person held me close, petting my hair, I closed my eyes and leaned into the person, my head fell backwards as I slowly started to lose consciousness. I could feel a warm breath wafting against the skin of my neck, a small shiver went up my spine, I then could feel the lips part, the sharpness of something as it was positioned over my throat. I then felt my skin pierced, I grunted from the pain, the embrace tightening as he sucked up my blood, I slowly raised an arm and wrapped it around the figure's neck as he drank from me. I could hear the slurping/sucking sound as he devoured my blood hungrily, I gripped the back of his neck with another grunt from the pain.

"Alucard." I whispered, in the figure's ear, the black hair slightly tickling my nose, he purred when hearing the name. "Master." I murmured. "Master." I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder with a sigh, I could feel him twirling strands of my hair between his long fingers. Alucard withdrew his fangs from me, blood dripping from his chin and lip as he looked down at me, his crimson orbs burning brightly, I gave him a weak smile. Alucard bit deeply into his wrist and then brought it to my lips, on instinct I opened my mouth willingly and let the blood pour into my mouth.

Alucard watched me closely as I took the blood from him, I could feel as I slowly transformed, a human to a vampire, true undead, there was no longer pain, I could feel as my bones fixed themselves slowly, my wound on my wrist slowly healing, Alucard pulled his wrist from me, I groaned disappointed, Alucard grinned and raised my bloody wrist to his lips, his serpent like tongue slipped out and licked up the blood that was slowly leaking out. Alucard put a hand to my head, the other around my waist, he pulled me closer to him, he nuzzled my neck, I closed my eyes and rested against him, tired. I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Seras fell asleep in my arms, I grinned and picked her up bridal style, I stood up, the humans still worried, I turned to see tears streaming down Sir Integra's face, when she saw Emily/Seras lying there like that she broke down crying. Walter and Pip looked completely worried, so stressed and scared, pale as a ghost.

"W-w-will she be okay?" Sir Integra asked stepping forward a bit, she kept her eyes glued to Seras.

"Yes, the bleeding has stopped, my blood should heal her, she'll be fine." I said looking back down at my Draculina.

"B-but why? Why did she do it?" Walter asked.

"After she told us that she would try to work around her problems." Pip added.

"It's like what Emily said, something's push her into doing it, something we'll never understand." I said.

"What pushed her this time?" Sir Integra asked, now that I finally had Seras back, now finally that she was vampire, I could read her mind, know what she fears, what she loves, what she hates, what she wishes for, I searched her mind lightly, not wanting to hurt her or cause her more pain. I found what I was looking for.

"She remembered. Everything, deaths, tormentors, different rapes, killing herself. It all scared her, pushed her over the edge, drove her to spill the pain out, spill her blood." I said. "But...she was not intending on killing herself."

"What?" Sir Integra asked.

"It was an accident what she did, this time she was not trying to commit suicide...and I don't think that she will again." I purred.

"So...is she back being...a vampire?" Pip asked.

"Yes." I purred, I then glared at the human Cyclops. "But she is mine, my Mate, I better not see you near her."

"Alucard, stop scaring the Mercenary." Sir Integra growled, I gave a warning growl to Pip, he stared at me wide eyed and then gulped. "What now? We finally have Seras back, but what happens now? Will she be alright? Will she go back to her old self?"

"I believe that Seras will alright after her tormentors have earned their punishment." I purred with a malicious grin, I looked at Sir Integra who was smirking, she folded her arms.

"Usually I would stop you but since this is Seras, I will allow it." Sir Integra said with a chuckle, I looked to Seras who was sleeping peacefully, I nuzzled her neck.

"Soon, my Draculina." I purred to her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**Chapter 16 will be the last chapter for sure, I'm sorry that this chapter was short but next chapter is just suppose to be a cute little LEMON chapter...with blood. ; ) **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**For sure, this is the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I felt someone stroking my cheek, I stirred a bit with a groan, I heard a chuckle.

"Seras." Alucard purred, I opened my eyes to see Alucard sitting next to me, stroking my cheek gently and lovingly, I gave him a small smile but then the smile fell when I remembered everything that happened in the last hour or so. I slowly sat up and looked down at my bed, Alucard never stopped stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Master." I whispered, my eyes wandering towards my new marks, reminding me for eternity what I did, Alucard stood up and scooped me up in his arms, he sat down upon the bed and put me in his lap. An arm wrapped around my waist while the other rested on my knee, the tip of his nose brushing over my cheek, his breath wafting over my skin.

"Do you remember what you told me? What you told the others?" Alucard whispered, before I can even answer, he put a hand to my head.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memory**_

Seras stood before us, thinking over what Pip asked her, she looked to the floor when remembering what she has done.

"Yes, I'll admit a lot has happened and a lot is going to happen..." Seras spoke, she looked back up at Pip with a smile. "But I'll try to work around my problems, fix them." She looked confident, the smile bright, her eyes sparkling as she told us promised that she would fix her problems, my Draculina standing strong, looking strong.

_**End of Alucard's Memory**_

* * *

A tear slid down my cheek, but I wasn't strong, I was weak, I rested my head against Alucard's chest, he petted my hair.

"I'm sorry, Master, I meant those words but...I failed, like always." I whispered, Alucard gripped my chin and tilted my head up so I could look at him, he gave me a warm smile.

"All the fledgings that I've had, all the failures and weaklings, you are by far the most strongest, brightest, and worthiest fledging I've ever had." Alucard purred, he pulled me closer to him. "You'll make a worthy Queen."

"Queen?" I said in barely a whisper.

"Yes." Alucard said with a chuckle. "And Mate." He caressed my waist, I shuttered, looking up at him wide eyed.

"Sir..." I whispered, what he was saying, was it true? Did he really want _me _as his Queen and Mate? Alucard gave me a toothy grin, his crimson eyes practically burning into my blue orbs.

"Come, my Draculina, it's time to have your share of _entertainment." _Alucard purred, almost sounding evil about it, I looked at him curiously.

"Master?" I said but before I could even finish, Alucard dematerialized us to the orphanage I lived in twice, I looked up at it with sad eyes, remembering all that's happened here, in no time my blue eyes were washed with crimson and I was growling, full of hatred and a sudden blood lust came over me. Alucard leaned down, his lips near my ear, his hand lying on my waist, his hair tickling my neck.

"Go and enjoy, Seras." Alucard purred kissing my neck, he let go of me, I let my vampire instincts take over, in a blink of an eye I was gone from my spot, using my vampiric speed. I jumped into the air, my nails elongating, I latched them onto the side of the orphanage, making sure to stay quiet so I don't wake anybody. I looked up to see Alucard on the roof smirking down at me, his coat flying behind him, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, my demon growled, wanting the male, I ignored the lust and looked into the nearby window. It lead to an empty hall near where the sister's sleep, I became shadows and crept in through the cracks of the window, slipping inside silently.

Alucard was down the hall already, I huffed annoyed, he walked down the hall silently, his boots not making any noises, once in awhile the floorboards creaked from his weight. He stood before me, (Still in shadow form) I twirled around his legs, purring as I wrapped around my intended Mate, I tripped Alucard, he fell back on to his back hard, I went back to my human form, lying on top of him purring still. I could feel the bulge in his pants, I moaned as I rubbed against him, a low moan coming from him, I smirked, giving him one of his own toothy grins, I then shifted my head, looking into one of the sister's bedrooms.

I arose gracefully, I made my way into the sister's room, I could hear her snoring away as she slept in a deep slumber, I walked up to her, standing next to her. I could see that she was the sister that came to get me, sister Gabriella, I sensed Alucard behind me, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him so there was no space left between us, Alucard brought his lips to my ear again.

"For a human, you would simply cut her throat, smother her, strangle her, even shoot her. But we are not human now are we, Seras?" Alucard asked.

"No." I said staring down at the human.

"We're vampires, we would simply torture the human." Alucard purred. "We could make her scream out, beg for her pathetic life but we do not want to attract other humans so sadly we will do it silently, but painfully still." I could tell that he was grinning.

"What do I do?" I asked clenching my fists.

"What you wish, just make sure she does not scream." Alucard said, I raised my right hand, cracking my fingers, they became long and black, becoming shadows, they slithered around like snakes, I lengthened them, they went immediately to my prey. They slithered into her ears, eyes, nose, and mouth, she awoke immediately, Sister Gabriella panicked, she choked on the ones that went into her mouth, her eyes wide as blood leaked from them, blood pouring from other spots as well, she clenched the sheets of her bed, grunting and groaning, small choking sounds coming from her, she then stopped breathing and squirming, she fell to her bed dead. My shadows came back to me and turned back to my fingers, I flexed them again, some cracking in the process. "Very good, my Draculina."

"Thank you, Master." I said, Alucard unwrapped his arms from me, I heard him walk away, I looked back down at the dead sister, I remember her from my old days, before I was Emily, before I met Hellsing, she hated me...like all the other sisters. They treated me differently because I was different, I sighed and walked out of the room, I sensed Alucard in the next, I slowly made my way to the next sister's room. He stood over her as she slept peacefully, I came closer to see the head sister, the one that would beat me and yell at me, always thought that I was lying and stealing, never helping me, when I told her that Henry raped me she laughed, lashed me, and then locked me in the time out room for three days.

"Is she one?" Alucard asked.

"Yes." I hissed, clenching my fists, my nails digging into the palm of my hand, blood pouring from my hand but I didn't care as I glared at the woman before me. Alucard see and sense my anger, at first he watched me carefully and then he grinned wickedly, I was a little surprised when a black barrier came up around us, I looked about curiously but then I heard muffled screams. I looked back to see Alucard pinning the sister to the wall, she kicked against the barrier wall, screaming and looking down at Alucard with wide eyes. I knew then that the barriers were so no one could hear us, I grinned, Alucard growled, showing the sister every sharp tooth in his mouth, he then buried his teeth into her neck. Tears poured down her face, Alucard's hand over her mouth kept her screams muffled.

I walked up closer, she looked down at me, her eyes pleading, wanting me to help her, save her, I growled, stupid human. I watched happily as Alucard drank from the sister, I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him, I rubbed my head against his back purring loudly, I felt Alucard's hand go over one of my hands, brushing it lightly with his thumb. I heard the sister gurgle as she slowly stopped her squirming, her blood leaked to the floor making a small puddle, I heard the sucking sounds as Alucard drank deeply. He took a step back, the sister fell to the floor dead, I walked around Alucard, growling down at the sister, I then used my hand to smash her head into the wall so she couldn't come back as ghoul or vampire. Alucard chuckled, his black barriers vanishing, he went to go wrap his arms around me, but I turned to him smiling up at him like a little girl.

"Catch me if you can." I purred and then ran out of the room silently and gracefully, I heard him growl wanting the thrill of the chase, wanting to catch his prey, he ran after me, but I knew he was holding back because he could have caught up to me easily. I giggled and turned a corner to another hall, I could hear the small children breathing, their hearts pumping in a regular pace as they slept, unaware that two vampires were playing outside their room. I used my shadows to pry open one of the windows, and before Alucard could run around the corner, I jumped out the window, landing gracefully on my feet, I looked up, smiling brightly at the window I jumped out from the second floor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Henry asked, I turned around to see him and his friends grinning at me, I glared at the group as they walked up closer to me, circling me, I kept my eyes on Henry. "Runaway? Went off to go cry about your pathetic life?"

"Probably went off to cut herself more." Drew said.

"Freak." Tyler hissed at me, I gave a low warning growl to them.

"What the fuck?" Ben yelled jumping back a bit.

"Stop being a pussy and grab her." Henry growled as he reached for his belt, Ben and Drew came up to me but before they could even touch me, I snapped Drew's hand back and twisted Ben's arm, they both fell, holding their broken limbs. Joe and Sam then ran at me pissed, I jumped into the air, they both slammed into each other and fell to the ground, looking up at me wide eyed, I slammed my foot into Joe's face, Sam grunted and started to crawl away from me, my eyes glowed crimson in fury as the weakling tried to escape. I dug my nails into his back, he screamed in pain as I dragged him back to me, his nails breaking as he tried to use them to crawl away from me, tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop! Stop! Please! God, I'm sorry!" Sam cried, I shot my hand into his stomach, his eyes became wide and his mouth slightly open as we both heard his guts moving about making room for my hand, his blood pouring out, I twisted my hand in his wound. He gurgled, I then dropped him to the floor, his hand went over his stomach as he slowly bled to death. I turned to Henry who was frozen, shocked, he looked over at me.

"What the fuck are you?" Henry whispered, his voice shaky, tears escaped and slid down his cheeks, his hands still on his belt, he slowly backed away but ran into Alucard, he screamed, Alucard grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Henry screamed more and tried to escape from Alucard's grasp, Alucard growled in the kids face, I could sense his anger towards the boy, he was beyond pissed, angrier then the time when he had that battle with Luke, angrier then that time when I pissed him off in South America. I could hear the other boys moaning on the ground, I purred happily as I looked about at them. "Emily, please help me. Please, I'm sorry, just please help." Henry cried.

"Master." I purred, Alucard looked at me with a growl, angry that I was going to let the boy go so easily, but I gave him one look, he calmed down immediately and dropped the boy, Henry crawled over to me.

"Thank you. Thank you." Henry cried, sobs coming as his shoulders shook, Alucard came over to me, once more leaning down so he was whispering in my ear.

"What you would want to do is go for the jugular." Alucard whispered, wrapping his long arms around me as he looked down at the pathetic human, one of his fingers came up and stroked my jugular. "About here."

"Emily?" Henry whispered, looking up at me with wide eyes, he was scared that we were so silent, just standing there staring at him, he shook with small sobs. "Emily?"

"Enjoy your kill, my Draculina." Alucard said with a toothy grin, my eyes glowed a dark crimson, I growled down at the human, he jumped scared, I then lunged for him, breaking out of Alucard's embrace, I latched my fangs onto his jugular, biting down and drinking deeply. He gurgled and grunted as he tried to push me off of him, I just bit down harder, hearing the sound of bone crack as I buried my fangs into his neck. I fisted his hair and threw his head back, my other hand gripping his wrist, breaking it slowly, I could feel it splinter and break in a few places, he squirmed beneath me. I heard his whole head snap back from my force, I growled annoyed, I withdrew my fangs from his neck and looked down at the dead pale boy. I threw him to the side with disgust, I heard one of the other kids scream, I looked behind me to see Alucard drinking from Tyler, the boy thrashing beneath him, Alucard didn't seem to care or notice as his crimson eyes burned into mine.

Sam still lied there bleeding to death, he looked at me with pleading eyes, I sighed and thrusted my hand into his chest, snatching his heart and pulling it out, he died instantly. I looked to see Joe dead from the impact of my foot, crushing his skull, I looked to see who else was alive, Drew and Ben were still alive but unconscious. I walked over to Drew and buried my fangs into his throat, I didn't realize how hungry I was still because as soon as I tasted his warm virgin's blood I drained him dry in minutes, I snapped his neck so he wouldn't come back as a ghoul or vampire. Alucard threw Tyler to the side carelessly, he stood up and turned to me, a smirk upon his lips, he looked quite proud, I gave him a warm smile, happy that I pleased Master. Alucard walked over and immediately pulled me to chest, his hand around my waist while the other stroked my cheek.

Alucard leaned down and kissed me hard, I leaned up into the kiss, I moaned in his mouth, he thrusted his tongue into my mouth, I played with his wet muscle, moaning more as I fisted his hair and he fisted mine. My demon growled as I pushed Alucard back, he landed on the ground, I pounced on him, my nails elongated, I lightly clawed at his shirt, he roughly pushed me off of him, I landed next to him on my back. Alucard pulled me under him, caging me in, I heard him chuckle, almost a dark, sinful laugh.

"Eager are we?" Alucard asked, before I could answer his lips were crushed to mine again, my hands found their way to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them, I was bold enough to wrap my fingers around his length. He was long and hard, Alucard moaned in my mouth, Alucard slid his hands down my form, finding my panties, he pulled them off, pulling my skirt up. He thrusted into me, I pulled away from our kiss and tried to muffle my screams of pain as he pumped in and out of me, I heard him moan as he nuzzled my neck. "Seras."

"Alucard, it hurts." I whined, closing my eyes tightly, as felt his lips brush over my cheek and lips, trying to distract me from the pain, as the pain started to disappear a new pain appeared, Alucard bit deeply into my shoulder. I couldn't hold back the scream that came, I fisted his hair as blood poured from my window, Alucard petted my hair soothingly as he drank, my demon kept growling, wanting me to drink from the male. My fangs elongated and I bit into his neck, his warm powerful blood welling up and pouring into my mouth, I moaned, remembering when he turned me in Cheddar and at Hellsing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Seras." Alucard moaned, I didn't even realized that he withdrew his fangs from my shoulder, before I could weaken him I withdrew my fangs from him, I couldn't help but lick up the blood that was leaking from his neck. We heard a groaning sound beside us, we looked over to see the human, Ben, was awakening, we turned back to each other, Alucard leaned down and kissed me, I kissed him back hard. When the human groaned again, Alucard slammed Ben's head to the ground, Ben grunted from the new pain, peaking out to see who was injuring him, his eyes became wide when seeing us. I hissed at the boy, he squirmed in Alucard's grip but Alucard just kept pushing the kid's head closer and closer to the ground until his head was positioned in a painful angle. The boy learned that the more he squirmed the more he was injured, so he just laid there defenselessly, I purred and kissed Alucard again.

I was surprised when Alucard slipped a finger in me as he pumped in and out of me, he rubbed against my clit, small circles, I arched my back with a moan, my nails driving into his shoulders. Alucard grinned amused as I moaned loudly from his simple touch, I gritted my teeth and moaned as I felt myself coming, my stomach tightening, I orgasmed. Alucard orgasmed with me, spilling his seeds into me, I moaned again as I tried to control my breathing, Alucard stared down at me as he smashed the kid's head to the ground, he then brought his hand up that was covered in blood, he licked up the blood.

* * *

**The End**

**Sorry, I haven't updated anything because school started (Which means that I will be updating less, sorry). So, that was the end of Alucard's Toy Version 3, damn it wasn't that bloody, that sucks. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
